Still In Love With Her
by marmar1814
Summary: What happens when Spashley reunites after four years? Ashley's still in love with Spencer, but are they meant to be? Spencer and Ashley are finally going on their first date in years. Spashley has begun! Ch.17 is up, go read and find things out!
1. Chapter 1

Ashley's POV

"Ash, this is just...amazing." Spencer said. I'm giving her my nose crinkling smile and I can tell she's internally melting inside. Wanna know where we are? Okay, I'll tell you. Hawaii!!! We're watching the sunset, laying in the sand on a towel. Sipping a drink from a coconut cup with a little umbrella floating inside. We're both in our bikinis, still kind of wet from our time splashing in the waves. Those flower necklaces are being worn and it feels like the time of our lives.

Spencer lays her head in my neck and my head is rested on top of hers. A calming breeze is flying around the island, Spence places a kiss on my neck and softly says"I love you so much Ash." Emphasis is in her words and she means it. My heart literally soars into the sky and into space and where ever else it can take me. This feeling is a two way street and pulling away a tiny inch, I look into her eyes. "I love you too Spence."

We kiss in slow motion, holding this moment of paradise. Her hand reaches out and takes my left cheek into her hand. My hands move to her hips and I go on top of her. Laying on the blanket complete, our make out session is still going on. I pull back to look into those blue, expressful eyes of my love. Then..... she's gone. She pops away from me. Wondering what happened to her? You're about to be disappointed just as I am. That was all a dream.

I was interrupted by the twins, my thoughts of my ex lover leaving me. My neice and nephew, Collin and Alexis**(A/N: The kids basically look like Jon and Kate Gosselin's kids. I love them)**. They're the cutest kids in the world. I swear to God and I'm pretty sure he knows it too. C'mon! They have the Davies blood in them, they're cute now and in the future gorgeous, just like me. They're two years old and will be be three in about nine months. They're smart, sweet, kind, innocent, and I love them so much.

They look like Kyla so much, the Filipino blood strong as hell. They're faternal twins, born on March 14, 2012. Collin is like Kyla in so many ways it's unbelieveable! He has a talent for acting, building, really the brains of it all. At the same time he is just so darn adorable! He has dark brown hair, but his eyes are blue. Now Alexis, has my personality. She is wild and hyper!!! She loves to sing and wants to become a rock star like me and her Grandpa Raife. She has Kyla's brown eyes but her hair is this golden honey brown, always shiney. Kyla and the twins are really the only reasons why I want to live.

You see two years ago a twenty year old Kyla was at some club, totally wasted, and had sex with some random dude who was equally as drunk. All she can really remember about him was that he had glowing brown hair and blue eyes, oh and that he was good in bed(Not that I wanted to know that, but she told me). Waking up the next day with a killer headache, he wasn't there. Weeks later we did a pregnancy test and found out she was pregnant. We don't know who the guy is to this very day, but we're not mad at him. Both him and Kyla were drunk and had sex. All we want to know is who he is. We want to find him and give Collin and Alexis their father.

Sometimes I feel so bad! So horrible. I wasn't a good big sister. Looking back to those days... I didn't care about anyone, not even myself. Once I found out Kyla was pregnant, I changed. I changed for my family. Hey,look I'm really sorry for all this background information, it must be boring you. Maybe I'll tell you more another time, if you're intrested.

Right now I'm staring at the ceiling, looking up at the white wall. Letting my memories take me as I tell them to you. BOOM!!! I feel two little figures jump into my bed and now with each one on both sides of my head. They're looking down at me with they're big smiles. Collin is wearing a blue polo with black stripes and cacky shorts, sandals on his tiny feet. Alexis is wearing a black t-shirt that says "Rockstar" on it with some jean shorts and flip flops. "Aunt Ashwy! Mommy told us to tell you to get your butt up so we can go to Dunkwin Dowuts!" They excitedly say at the same time. I guess Ky wants a late breakfast since it's almost one in the afternoon. How could I not get up for them? God, Kyla knows my weakness. "Sure thing my neice and nephew" I sing as I leap out of bed with them in my arms, swinging them. They infectiously giggle and I smile happily. "Go to the living room and watch some T.V., okay? Tell your mommy I'll be out soon." I instruct sweetly. They agree easily with a "Kay." as they race each other out of my room.

Putting on some jeans, a red flannel, heels, and a thin black cardigan I was ready to go. Getting into our hybrid SUV with Roger, we drove off. On the streets of Los Angles, we find a Dunkin Donuts. I bet you're thinking who's Roger? Roger Jack Davies is the family pet. He's a Jack Russel Terrier that I got for the fam on the twin's second birthday. No dogs allowed inside so I stand around. Kyla comes out quickly, handing me my coffee, and goes back inside to wait for her bagel and the doughnuts for Collin and Alexis. Loving my drink, I'm trying to slurp it down, not really able since it's hot. So into the drink, I was thrown off by the puppy pulling me forward as I almost fall to the ground. Losing hold on the leash, I yell to Kyla that our dog ran away. Telling her to stay put as I start run fast in heels.

A few blocks away from Dunkin Donuts I'm on Roger's tail, and I got him! Taking a few deep breaths, I start to lecture him. "Bad Boy Roger, Bad Boy! Don't ever do that again." He puts his head down, whimpering a sorry, and with my soft heart I forgive him. He is just a puppy after all. Walking for a few more minutes before heading back to Ky before she gets worried, someone smashes into me making me spill my coffee all over my hands and shoes. Fuck! Today is just not my day is it? I hope you keep reading this story because in the next chapter I'm gonna kick a certain stranger's ass! That'll be fun! Talk to you soon.

**So this is my new story, please review so I know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad you guys are interested in this story. This will definitely be longer than the other stories I did. Easel, to all your questions, they will be answered...eventually. I can tell you that Ashley really has changed from what she was on the show, so maybe some of the things she does seem out of character. But, when times go on it'll make sense. If anything this was the person Ashley could be all along. brokenheartedmhe, god damn it!!! You are so smart! I'm Filipino and I looked up Eileen Boylan(Kyla) bio on imdb and she's Filipino too. Just thought to add it in. Oh and most of the chapters will be in Ashley's POV, only sometime in Spencer's. There are some of the translations of what Collin and Alexis say in paranthese, in case it doesn't make sense.**

Ashley's POV

Looking down at the ground I gave an evil chuckle then started rolling up the sleeves of my cardigan, so I can whoop this stranger's ass right! "Oh my god!!! I'm SO sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you." said the voice. Realizing it was a girl, fear apparent in her voice. Guess she knew I would've kicked her ass. Her blonde hair came into view as she kneeled down to pick of the contents inside her bag from the recent bump in that happened. Roger was next to me and I slipped my arm into the leash, keeping a tight hold this time, with me yelling"Who cares what you meant, you must create a disaster wherever you go!" We stood up at the same time.

Finally looking each in the face, I was in shock. Frozen. Time stopped as my mouth felt like it was on the floor with how much it was open. She was just as stunned as me. It was Spencer Carlin that I bumped into. The girl that I know I can't get over. The girl I'm still so very in love with. The girl of and in my dreams was finally standing right in front of me after four years of no real contact. "Ashley? Wow, it's you in the flesh."

'Sp..Sp..Spence....Spencer? Spencer Carlin?" I stuttered like an idiot. The girl I never thought I would see, let alone talk to, was right there in front of my very eyes. It was still so very hard to grasp. When I saw her, I felt like the hope that was almost completely gone was now there. I could of flown around the world, I could do anything. My happiness was now whole. Not just a little, but the glass of happy was filled to the top, over flowing, and occupying everything it could.

Spencer plays with her Roger, I notice that she's even more beautiful than before. Smiles took our faces, while my mind started to daydream of what could be. Winnin' her back, Spencer as my girlfriend, getting married, and then having little Spencer and Ashleys running around our house. I imagined my future, my long waited happy ending.

Faintly, I could here Kyla and the twins calling out for me. My trance was broken as I felt two hands on each of my arms, tugging for me to carry them. Quickly doing so, the next thing I see is my baby sister go all crazy. Screaming like Twilight fans, Spencer and Kyla engaged into a loving, friendly embrace. "Spencer! It's been so long! I've missed you so much!" I stand there on the side of them, feeling kinda left out. "I missed you too...both of you" she says as her eyes goes to me. Smiling so huge, I think this was the happiest I've been in a while.

They pull away, still in arm length, and Spencer acknowledges the toddlers on my hips. She walks up in front of the twins, her eyes shining with instant love for the them. Carefully, she reaches her hands out, ruffling Collin's hair, and patting down Alexis' hair gently. They grin through their conquest of eating their doughnuts. Collin and Alexis have chocolate smudges all over their mouth and some sprinkles on their cheeks."And who are you little guys?" She asked them. "I'm Alexis Eiween (Eileen) Davies" "And I'm Collwin(Collin) Mattwhew (Matthew) Davies" they say with their cute kid language. Their hands are held out, expecting Spencer to shake them. Kyla, Spencer, and myself all laugh at their adorableness. Spencer takes their hands into her own and shakes. "Well I'm Spencer Carlin. I was your mommy and Aunty's friend back in high school. "Actually, that's your other aunty, kids." Kyla tells her son and daughter. Already she's welcoming Spencer as a part of the family. "So, Aunt Spensa(Spencer) is her name?" questions Alexis, wanting to get her name right. Collin nodding his head, backing up his little sis. "Yes, exactly that."

We all start catching up with one another and it seems like everyone basically got to live their dream. Ky's cellphone rings. "Uh! Ash, it's Ethan from our record company." She informs me. "Jesus Christ! We're on vacation and we leave him to deal with things and he still bothers us 24/7" I groan. Kyla excuses herself, walking a few steps away to take the call. Yeah, Kyla and I used a portion of our inheritance money to open our own record company. It's called Davies Records and was made two years ago. We're getting popular, just not all the way there, but we will be soon.

Alexis and Collin have this wondering look on their faces. They're actually tilting their head just like how I remember Spencer use to do. Spencer's left eyebrow goes up, getting creeped, saying"Um, Ashley, why are they staring at me like that." Shrugging my shoulders I reply with an "I don't know." They whisper, well trying to. They don't quite understand the concept of whispering. Spencer can easily ear what they're trying to say in to my ears. "Aunt Ashwy? Isn't Aunt Spenca the same girl in those picsus (pictures)all round your room?" Awww, fuck! See? Told you they were smart.

"Did I hear what I think they said" Spencer asks me. "Psh....NO! They don't know what they're talking about. They're only two." "But Ashley, you and Kyla said they were really smart, I think they do know what they're talking about." she answers back to me. "YEAH!!! We're berry(very) smart for two weir(year) olds" the twins say defending themselves with a pout. I tried to come up with a good excuse. I don't want Spencer thinking I was this weirdo, pathetic ex- girlfriend from the movies people watch. "Yeah you guys are smart." the Twinnie bears shows Spencer and I the Davies' smile. "You see Spencer, one time we were lookin' at some old pictures from high school and I guess they remembered you beau- I mean face. Just face.

Wow, I was already almost made a slip up. This will take time. Me and Spencer are going to have to reconnect with each other before I try putting some moves on her. "Oookkkaaayyy." she extends the word. I know she doesn't believe me, but accepts what I tell her. Kyla returns, "Ash, we're gonna have to go to the studio for a bit on Wednesday. I have the math and sales to do. And you, have to go listen to all the artists, help em' out. The usual. "Okay next time, Jen's in charge." "Oh yeah" Ky agrees. "Hey I'm gonna have to go. Getting a coffee and a doughnut, and off to work for a new documentary." Spencer says in disappointment. Yes! She wants to keep talking to me! Well, technically me and Kyla, but it still counts in my book!

"Wait, you can have dis doughwats(doughnuts)." Collin offers. AWW!!! He's such a sharer. "No thank you, Collin. You can eat it." Collin and Alexis makes me put them down, and they run into Spencer's arms, her receiving a big bear hug. Hugging each other tightly, it's amazing that they love each other in the time span of thirty minutes.

We exchange numbers and Spencer will be coming over to the Davies house on Friday. I'm like a little school girl in their first relationship and I'm so excited!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kyla's POV

For the last few days Ashley's been so happy, more than she has ever been in her life. She been restless and so eager. You should've her heard her,"Three more days....two more days....ONE MORE DAY KYLA!" she reminded me at least four time per day. I just roll my eyes and sigh, but I'm happy for her. After what she's been through, she deserves this. She deserves the wish that she prays and hopes for every night.

I think Ashley feels like she just there. Life is going and she's just there tagging along. She's not living her life completely content. Something's missing and it's a little Miss Spencer Carlin that she lost four years ago. The girl she that broke up with her in high school is the one that still holds her heart and that girl doesn't even know it. Those two girls are meant to be.

Ashley's POV

My smile is whole, not half like it usually is. Today is the day!!!! "Spencer's coming over! Spencer's coming over," I started to chant while doing the conga line with Kyla right in front of me. She unwillingly starts to get into it and we're having fun when, "Uhh, what you gwuys doin" is asked by Collin and Alexis. They have their hands on their hips, with the "What The Heck" look on their faces. It seems like roles are in reverse because we stop like when little kids get caught. "Um nothing, my sweeties. Let's get you guys dressed, Aunt Spencer is coming soon" Kyla tells them. "Yay!!! Aunt Spenca is comin' ova(over). Can she pway games with us? Can we watcha movie wid(with) her," they begin interrogating. They're almost as excited as I am to have Spencer here. "Yes babies, time for a bath." With twin telepathy that they have, they both run in different directions, not wanting to take a bath. Normally I would help out, but Spence is gonna be here and with how much I want to impress her, these three hours will be spent wisely.

Picking an outfit was hard. Nothing too over the top or something that obviously said "Hey I'm sorry, please be my girlfriend." Something subtle, but you know it's there is what I want to wear. Settling for a white, rockerish tank top with a black formal-ish vest, and black pants and heels. I LOOK GOOD!

After the fashion dilemma, I had an extra forty minutes to touch up the house while Kyla was almost done cooking. Dusting out the vases, TV's, computers- anything that had dust. Rearranging the pillows on the couch, even fixing my own room. Most of the time my room is a mess, but I'll do anything to impress Spencer.

I could hear a car coming up and parking in our driveway. Simultaneously, Collin, Alexis, and myself all squealed "SPENCER" and competes to be the first one at the door. We wait with us barely patient, ready for her to ring that doorbell.

Spencer's POV

I love spending time with the Davies' family and overhearing a squeal from the inside of their house door, they felt the same. I let out a laugh and I was bombarded with crushing hugs from the two cutest two year olds in the world. They speedily start informing me of all the things we were going to do tonight and I was up for whatever they wanted. Kyla comes in, giving me a kiss on the cheek, and continues drying her hands from making dinner. "Come on kids, eating time." she says. Ash is still their with me and says a nervous "Hi" with a weak of a wave. Encountering with this new side to Ashley Davies, it was endearing. Really taking a good inspection of her, I notice that she hasn't changed drastically. Still badass rocker, tanner than before, and even I had to admit she was gorgeous. I give her a hello hug and walk into the dining area.

Ashley's POV

We sat down, while Kyla brings in the food. Fresh rice,a big pot of sinigang, and some meat and carrot stuffed egg rolls are brought out. Surprise is taken on Spencer's face and "I never tried Filipino food before." is what she says cautiously. "Trust me you'll love it." us Davies assure. She takes a chance and tries something new. A scoop of rice and the soup of sinigang is in her mouth. She is taking a taste and all of us lean in closer to her, curious of her reaction. A smile is on her face as she begins to devour her bowl. "Oh my god, it's so good." she moans, enjoying the food very much. We all chuckle and we converse. We're all hysterical, as we recall some old times, and some of the memories of our lives after we lost connection. Kyla goes back to our kitchen to get the freshly baked brownies. Everyone takes one as I take three. Sorry, but brownies are my favorite! Now I was the one who was moaning over food. "So Ash, what about you? How've you been since the last time we talked," Spencer inquires.

I became scared. The story of what happened since she left is not pretty. It's pitiful, dark, and just...horrible. Coming up with a way to swerve, dodge this question with anything means necessary is what I did. "Not much, just became a rock star, rockin' and rollin', doing concerts, the typical. Then, when these Twinnie Bears," I announce as I put my arms around Collin and Alexis' shoulders, pulling them in so I can give them each a kiss on the forehead. Continuing,"...were born, I quit all that and the record company idea came into mind and it's a family business now." I leave it vague, no description, no details. She should never know.

"That's cool Ash. I'm proud of you guys," she speaks with her comforting smile. She called me Ash. She called me Ash! It was great because I began to remember the past. How whenever she would be mad with me, my name was said fully. The nickname she called me, was so simple, but it made me swell into a smile full blown, with the cheerfulness in my body. Ash from her hasn't been spoken with please in a LONG time.

When we were done eating, a tour of our four bedroom house was next on the to-do list. Alexis and Collin takes each of Spencer's hands and commands her to follow. They lead her into their neatly divided room is shown. Ky and I believe that they're too young to be separated just yet, maybe in another two years. "Okay this Pookie Bear," is who Alexis introduces. It's a snuggle bear that she can't sleep without. "Oh yeah, so how did she get that name huh?" Spencer ask, communicating with the twins. "You see, Aunt Ashwey wuse(use) to tell me bout how a wady(lady) wuse to call her Snookie Bear so I whymed(rhymed) it and when I got to the wetter(letter) P it was the one," she tells Spence. Wow. Are all of my secrets going to be revealed to the girl I love? My cheeks start to burn from the blushes I try to keep under covered. Yeah, so not working at all. I get behind Kyla, placing my head on her upper back, waiting for the damn blush to leave me alone and never come back. She is bursting in snickers, and I smack her stomach as a groan comes out, pain received.

The cool temperature of my cheek are finally here and I sigh in relief. Then I get a good look at a cute scene taking place between Collin and Spencer. " Tis(this) is Ducky. He quacks," Collin declares as he hugs Ducky. "Ya know when I lived in Ohio, there as this lake by the farm I use to go to and I had a ducky too," Spencer adds. "Ooohhh! Maybe they can pway with each other. Do you have a bear fwend(friend) too," Alexis wonders. An uproar of laughter is produced at the cuteness we witnessed, with a sad smile her she said,"Sorry sweetie, I wish I did, but maybe we can go shop around for some friends for Ducky and Pookie Bear." That sentence brings the beam into the kids mouth, and Kyla and I do the same. How can you not love Spencer Carlin?


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer's POV

After the tour, the kids wanted to watch Finding Nemo. When I got to their spacious living room, the five of us took a seat on the couch that could occupy all of us and a couple more. I sat in the middle of Collin and Alexis, then next to Alexis was Ashley, then next to Collin was Kyla. The twins took turns cuddling with each person on their sides, they even switched their seats so they could spend time with each person there. Alexis and Collin fell asleep around nine o' clock. Kyla and Ashley went to go put them in bed, telling me to stay put. Not listening to what they said, I tiptoed to the twins' room.

The sight of the sisters whispering their love for the two children was so sweet. Tucking them into bed, the two year olds begged for a story and a song before going into their sweet dreams. Kyla read the Cat in the Hat then Ashley took her guitar and sung an acoustic version of Fireflies by Owl City.

"You Would Not Believe Your Eyes  
If Ten Million Fireflies  
Light Up The World As I Fell Asleep  
Cause They Fill The Open Air  
And Leave Teardrops Everywhere  
You'd Think me Rude  
But I Would Just Stand And stare  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems

Cause I'd Get A Thousand Hugs  
From Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs  
As They Tried To Teach Me How To Dance  
A Foxtrot Above My head  
A Sock hop Beneath My Bed  
A Disco Ball Is Just hanging By A thread  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep  
Leave My Door Open Just A crack

(Please Take Me Away From Here)

Cause I Feel Like Such An Insomniac

(Please Take Me Away From Here)

Why Do I Tire Of Counting Sheep

(Please Take Me Away From Here)

When I'm far Too Tired To Fall Asleep  
To Ten Million Fireflies  
I'm Weird Cause I Hate Goodbyes  
I Got Misty Eyes As They Said Farewell  
But I'll Know Where Several Are  
If My Dreams Get Real Bizarre  
Cause I Saved A Few And I Keep Them In A Jar  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Cause Everything Is Never As It Seems  
When I Fall Asleep  
I'd Like To make Myself Believe That Planet earth Turns Slowly  
It's Hard To Say I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep  
Because My Dreams Are Bursting At The Seams"

Ash lets the last note vibrate as her last word is hung. She's still the very talented girl that I use to love when I was in high school.

Alex and Coll let their little hands clap and the sisters gives them each a kiss on the forehead and goodnights are muttered against it. Ash packs up her guitar while Kyla tidys the room a bit, and the little boy and girl innocent eyes droop, and they're fully asleep. I see Ky and Ash start to exit the room and I jog quickly back to my seat on the couch. Acting like I was there the whole time, they enter ask if I want a hot chocolate. I say "Sure thing" and we all gather around the pool in the 's kind of chilly so the hot chocolate with mini marshmallows are greatly appreciated. The pool is heated as slip our feets into the water, and the deeper conversations start.

Ashley's POV

It's eleven o' clock at night and we're learning about one another. The topic of relationships comes along and I'm not so sure if I want to know who my girl, I mean Spencer, has been dating. "So Ash, do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?" Spencer questions me. I can tell that she is just being inquisitive, not that there are any deeper feelings than friendship there. My hearts breaks even more and trust me when I say that my heart is already shattered. "Um no. I haven't dated anyone in roughly two years." Spencer's eyes bulge out of her sockets, and she spits out her hot chocolate. She wipes her mouth as some chocolate liquid dribbles down her mouth. " I'm so sorry!!! That was rude, but WOW!!! Ashley Davies is not dating anyone and the world didn't end?!?!" Spencer said in awe, extremely blown away. An awkward, nervous chuckle escapes my mouth,"Well, I've been busy plus no one has caught my eyes." Except for one. Only Spencer has my full attention, my full everything.

Kyla changes the spotlight and puts it on herself. "I haven't gone out with anyone either. Since my babies were born dating is not important anymore, only my family and friends matter. "Oh, I'm sorry you guys. You will both find someone." Spencer replies, trying to give us positive thinking. "What about you Spencer? Do you have a girlfriend?" Kyla asks, our turn to know her love life. Please Lord tell me she has no girlfriend. "I don't have a girlfriend right now..." YES! Thank you! " But I do have a boyfriend." Spencer said super fast. Unfortunately me and Ky catches it and we sputter out the drink nearly down our mouths. "Oh my god, I'm gonna throw up!" I warn. "What the hell Spencer??? I'm pretty sure you were a lesbian a few years ago." Kyla inquires. My head bobs up and down as I back up my lil' sis. "You see..." and Spencer launches her story of her boyfriend.

No ones POV, flashback of the past.

Spencer Carlin was cooking a huge turkey for Thanksgiving for her family. The blond hair blue eyed beauty had fallen asleep, exhausted with work, and forgot about the turkey cooking in the oven. The fire alarm was screeching and Spencer woke up immediately. The smell of smoke was starting to make her cough up a storm. A black and gray smog was consuming the apartment. Red, orange, and yellow coloring was mixing, a huge fire occupying the house. She was trapped, most of her belongs burned, the situation becoming overwhelming for her and she passed out.

The fire department came, busting through the door. Watering the fire to no more, one man lifted her up bridal style as he carries her to safety. He specialized in CPR, first-aid, and of course a firemen. He cleans her up, taking a pillow, making sure her head rest comfortably. He takes a cloth, moist with water, and erases any smudges of ashes on her beautiful face. She has a few cuts, some burnt marks, nothing major luckily. If the fire department didn't get there when they did she wouldn't have been alive.

Spencer is conscious again and the first thing she sees is a muscled man with blue eyes, like her own gazing down with adoration. People always said her blue eyes were beautiful, but this man's eyes would beg to differ. They glowed in comparison of hers, and even she had to admit he was a hottie hot hottie. "Hey. Chase Gallan**(A/N: He is being portrayed by Chase Crawford.)** is the name" "Hi, I'm Spencer" they both said to one another and the attraction was instant. She shyly looks down and he helps her up. She thanks him, knowing she was lucky. Asking how she could repay him, he said he just wanted to get to know her. Months go on, and they talked and hung out. Spencer considers him a friend, telling herself she just like girls. Chase asked her out on a date and she declines.

One day Chase blurted out his feelings. He was tired of being rejected when he knows that Spencer likes him the way he likes her. There's more than just friendship between them. "Spencer, I know that you're gay, but you always said it wasn't about gender, it was about how you feel for a someone. Don't look at me as just a guy, but as a person. A human being. Go out on date with me, please. I like you...A LOT." He said with his heart on the line.

Ashley's POV

"And a date is exactly what we did. He was right and now we've been together for eight months." Spencer reminisce with a dreamy look on her face. "He's my knight in shining armor, I'm in love with him," she whispers with the love for her boyfriend clear as day. My heart is barely in existence, holding back my true emotions, "I'm happy for you." I lie. "Yeah me too, but what now? Are you straight? Bi? What?" "Labels aren't important, I fall for the person. I do still think women are amazing, but Chase is special. He's the first guy I've dated since Ohio," she answers.A hug goodbye to each of us and she left. Kyla worries about how I'm feeling at this moment, I say I'm fine. I go into my bedroom and cry. Crying, my body shaking, my tears are like a waterfall it keeps on flowing.

I blame myself. If I wasn't so selfish, so bitchy, so cold... maybe Spencer would've been in love with me still. I guess having her in my life again is better than having nothing at all. For now on she's my friend. Spencer is just a friend.....that I'm in love with. What do I do now?


	5. Chapter 5

Ashley's POV

A month has passed and Spencer comes over to hang out at least once a week, sometimes more. I love spending time with her, she's just so sweet and smart and funny and...beautiful. Best thing is that she hasn't brought her boyfriend so the pain in my heart, inch by inch goes away. But then I remember she's not my girlfriend, she's someone else's. I'm just her friend, it's so great. NOT!!!

The Davies' family has gotten so close to Spencer that we have a key to her apartment and she has a key to our house. OH, YAY!!! Spencer's here! She has so many paper bags in her hands, ooohhh she brought McDonald's. Good, I was hungry. We all thank her and we dig in. "Hey Spencer, how come we've never met Chase yet," Kyla wonders. "From your reaction to finding out I dating a boy, I didn't think you'd want to meet him. You guys might kill him." "Oh, no we won't. We just want to meet this special dude." Kyla assures her. Yeah, I don't agree with Ky. I'd kill him and make sure she goes back to girls, but not just any girl, me!!! "We can all meet up at Olive Garden, if you want?" "Definitely." Ky answers for me.

At Olive Garden, Ashley's POV still

We're all there except for Spencer and the mysterious knight of hers. Ahh, they're here. Spencer kisses Collin and Alexis before starting her introduction," Kyla, Ashley, this is Chase. Chase, this is Kyla and Ashley. And these are Kyla's kids Alexis and Collin." "HI," the twins say, excited. They love meeting new people. "Hey buddy, hey cutie." Chase said back, acknowledging Collin and Alexis individually. We all take our seats and I have the honor of being across from the lovely couple. God this sucks.

We're looking at the menu and I can't help but look up at my menu and observe them. They're sharing a menu, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, this is so DISGUSTING. He kisses her cheek and she smiles, loving the attention. She ruffles his brown hair and gives him a peck on the lips. They both smile again...they're so happy.I glance back at my menu and I all I can think about is the fact that she use to look at me that way. Her eyes use to be this sparkly, sky blue, and that's how I knew she loved me. Now all those expressions of love is being given to someone else, and to make it even worse it's a boy!

The waiter takes our order and we begin chatting. I can tell that he's a good guy and that he really does love her. That feeling is mutual and I have to stop the tears that are trying to go down my face. I let out a shaky breath and excuse myself to the bathroom. Taking a look in the mirror, I am broken. I start to consider doing what I use to do, how I use to deal with the lost of not having Spencer in my life, not having her the way I want her. I realize that option is not possible. I have a niece and nephew now and I can't let them down. So I guess all I can do is let myself get eaten by the hurt, the jealousy, and the broken heart. I go back to the table and everyone's food is there. "You okay, Ash," Spencer and Kyla asked concerned. "Yeah, all good." I lie, like I know I will have to do a majority of the time when I'm with Spencer.

Summing up the dinner, it was okay. I approve of him even though I just want to hate him. I mean, he's kind, great looks, chivalrous, and not a pig like most guys. He's all a girl wants in a man, but I hope they don't last any longer.

Kyla's POV

Is it just me or does he look familiar? It's like I knew him from somewhere. Damn, Spencer's lucky though. He is fucking hot!!! Back to the point, how do I know him when I can barely recollect where I've seen him from. This is jumbling my thoughts as Ash drives me and the kids home from dinner with Spencer and Chase.

Chase's POV

That Kyla girl looks familiar. I think I've seen her from somewhere. I don't think this was our first time meeting each other, god damn it, how do I know her? "Thank you so much for meeting them baby," Spencer says to me. I hold her hand as I drive and say"No problem, I think they're fantastic." "Well since, you did what I wanted, maybe you should get a reward." Spencer whispers into my ear. The thoughts of Kyla go away, for now as I focus on my girlfriend. We go back to her place and I'm so glad her roommate is on tour, now we can be as loud as we want.

After round three, I'm beat. She lays her head on my chest, our breaths ragged. Sex with her is great, I mean with her body and moves, how can she not be? Something was consuming my mind and I wasn't into it as I should be. I was thinking of Kyla Davies. Questioning how am I linked to her and why do I feel my heart beat faster when she was in the same room with me. I think I have a crush on her. But why do I have a crush on her when I already have a perfect girl? How can she come along and change what I feel in an instant? Where do I go from here?

Ashley's POV

Back in my room, it's another night of crying my heart out. As bad as it sounds I even pray for a miracle of them breaking up, a miracle of me and Spencer together reunited as a couple. He's perfect, I just hope he's not perfect for her.

**A/N: Okay, you guys are lucky! I was gonna give you guys a very descriptive writing of Spencer and Chase having sex, but I was thinking my fans don't deserve that. The only sex scene you guys should see is from Spencer and Ashley.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Easel, brokenheartedmhe, I love you guys! Both of you are so smart and yes you guys cracked the secret, but it's no big deal because that's NOT what I want everyone to be shocked about. Something bigger is going to happen, and when it does you guys shouldn't say anything to anyone. Thanks you two for always reviewing, it feels like you're helping me throught this journey of writing this story.**

Ashley's POV

Few days have passed since I've met Chase and today they're coming over to swim. I have on a black bikini and Kyla has on this multi colored one. Collin has his little swimming trunks on and Alexis has a green two piece with blue out lining it, both of them wearing floaties. Kyla lathers sunscreen on the twins as I prepare the grill for the burgers and hot dogs, and organizing the bowls of chips, sodas, and deserts on the table outside. A "Ding dong" awares me that they have arrived. They both are dressed so simple, casual. Chase has on his swimming trunks, black shirt, and flip-flops. Spencer has on a white v-neck, her pink bikini noticeable, black shorts, and flip-flops on as well. Let me just say Spencer looks smoking hot, I can't help but let my eyes rake up and down her body.

"I can do the grilling, if you want," Chase offers. I give him a fake smile and said "Sure," it makes my day easier. All the woman in the house, are all stripped to their swimwear, all lookin good. We cannon ball into the pool, music in the background, we're all having a good time. Seeing Spencer all wet, her blond hair turning brown and tangled. As she exits the pool, time went slower. Little beads of chlorine water drips, rolling down her tan body. She is more toned now, abs apparent, she's sexy, gorgeous, all of those greatly descriptive appearance based words are for her. Butterflies zoom through my whole body, especially my heart, and I can't just stop loving her. I tried, it doesn't work because Spencer's irresistible. My mouth wants to be on the floor, her making me awestruck as usual, but I force myself to control my true emotions, my true feelings.

Spencer saunters over to her...BLEH, boyfriend. She puts her arms around his neck, his hand heavy on her hips, they begin to suck each other's face off. I take my squirt gun and shoot them like a maniac. They separate, the extra ice cold water shocking them. "What the hell, Ash" Spencer asks slightly pissed. "Sorry, but there are kids here, don't want them scarred. Plus I don't think they should be learning about sex right now," I say just as mad. Breaking the tension,"I agree with Ashley, Spence," Chase says courageously. "WHAT," Spencer and I yell. Didn't think this dude would be on my side. "We have two year olds here Spence, this should just be a friend and family gathering. Let's cool it on the PDA," Chase suggest. "You guys are right, I'm sorry," Spencer replies ashamed of how she recently acted. "It's okay," we assure her. "Food's ready," he announces.

We all stuff our mouths and I got to admit he cooks a good burger. I see Chase and Kyla glance back at each other with frustrated wonderment. By now I can read my sister and she's most likely thinking,"Where have I seen him before? Do I know him?" She must have hit her head hard before we met Chase. She's going loopy. We finish our lunch and it's time for desert. "I'm gonna go inside and make the greatest sundaes ever for all of us." "I'll help you," Spencer and Kyla decide. "Baby, watch Collin and Alexis for us, please," Spencer tells him. She called him baby. I don't care if that's a common pet name, I use to be her baby. "No problem," he says to us all.

Chase's POV

I turn towards the two kids sittting in their beach chairs. Collin is building those bionicles and Alexis is his assistant. "Okay, gib me dis piece," Collin instructs while pointing to the specific part that he needs. "Fine, but wurry up! I wanna pway hide and seek, den Pookie Bear and Ducky get to pway too." "Deal." they agree, by high fiving, a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. I feel like a total girl saying this, but they're SO CUTE.

I walk over and start talking to them, I want some kind of relationship with them. Collin seems to be getting angry as I finally reach my destination. "What's wrong, Little Man," I ask. "Dis doesn't wook wite and where does dis go," he questions. I help him out and take a look at the instructions and I see his mistake," You see Collin, this piece is suppose to be here, and that one goes there," I direct him. It now looks the final picture, "Tank you so much" "Sure thing," I say as he hugs me. "Can we pway hide and seek now," wonders Alexis, becoming impatient. "Yes, Lexi" "YAY!!" she screams. God, she has a lot of energy in her alright.

The backyard is huge, with trees, flowers, sports of all types. Making me the counter, I hear their little feets in the far distant as they hide. "1,2,...9,10......20. Ready or not here I come" I yell my warning. Being sneaky, I'm quiet as I tiptoe the area. Hearing "Ssshhh" and some giggles, I know they're here somewhere. I see their tiny bodies moving instead of staying still, walking up behind them, "BOO! Caught ya" I tell them as I pick them up. Spinning them around they demand for me to put them down. Doing their request, I put them down, and start tickling them.

Taking them out of their misery I stop, the roles are in reverse. After a while of tickling me, I set them down on my lap. I gawk at their appearance and I realize that we have some of the same features. Collin's blue eyes are the identical shade of mine, his eyes droop close with Alexis write behind him. Now viewing, Alexis I see more of myself in her. Different from her mother and brother, her skin is lighter, that also goes for her hair. Golden brown hair, just about the same skin color... she looks like me. I see Kyla so much in the both of them and now I recognize who she was.

She was the one night stand that I had with, two years ago. How could I have forgotten? That night still goes down as one of the times I was most drunk, additionally Kyla is a beautiful women. I never thought that having sex with someone would've resulted in this. Not seeing her in two years and finding out I have kids. Feeling someone's eyes on me, I spot who it is. It's Kyla. Communicating with our eyes, I think we both remember who we are to one another.

Kyla's POV

Spencer and Ashley are almost done with the sundaes, they're discussing with one another about... I really don't care. My head is at different place. Walking towards the window that gives you the view of the pool/backyard I see Chase and my babies laughing, enjoying each other's company. Once he settles them on his lap, it's like he's part of the family. He is looking at them lovingly, I start to copy him. My eyes go back and forth between him and the kids. OH. MY. GOD. He' the father. I knew he was familiar, I knew it! Our eyes lock and we both know who we are to one another.

I just can't believe this is how we have to meet up again. Two years later and he's dating my friend from high school. Why does everything have to be diificult? What do I do next?


	7. Chapter 7

**A:N I just want to say that most of you guys are probably hating Spencer right now, but she's not that bad. The reason to why she's acting this way is because at this point she really is over Ashley. Spencer is naive and at times she doesn't see what is right in front of her. Personally, I love Spencer, oh and maybe in one chapter she will be jealous, just not any time soon. Things will make sense and Spashley WILL happen. Instead of being asleep I decided to give you all a chapter, hope you like.**

Chase's POV

I don't know what to do. Since I now know that I have two kids and I'm crushing on Kyla, what's my next step? Do I tell Spencer or Ashley? Or should I just talk to Kyla? Should I break up with Spencer? I mean I do love her, you know? Damn, no more time to think, Spencer's here. She gives me a peck and I bring her to the couch. "So what did you need to urgently talk to me about," she asked. I release a deep breath and say,"Spencer, I think we should...break up," "What" she wonders softly, hurt like she was hit in the face. "Spencer, I do love you, I just don't think I'm IN love with you anymore." "Wow...I should have seen this coming. This is why I don't date guys," she said pissed/hurt as she stomps away. Grabbing her arm, I make her look at me,"Spence, I am so honored that I was the first guy in a LONG time that you decided to date, especially when you have gorgeous women all around you. I loved our time together, but I think I want someone else. Can we be friends? You're the only person I can really talk to." I tell her sincerely.

Her eyes soften and with that good heart of hers, she hugs me. We stay like that for a few minutes, I feel her tear drops on my shirt, and we break apart. Wiping the tears on her face, she lets out a fake laugh that turns into a genuine one. Sitting down again, "So who's the other girl, maybe I can put a good word in for you" "Um, it's Kyla." I say straight up. "OH WOW! Did not see that coming," she breathes out, it looks like she's about to faint from the shock. "There's another thing I should tell you about," I add. "Okay, I'm sure it can't get any worse from what you just told me," she thinks positively. "Collin and Alexis are my kids," I declare. Her mouth is like a plate, one big circle.

"Are you certain," Spencer ask, wanting to make sure. "Yes, I see myself in them. For a few nights now, I've been trying to remember where I knew Kyla from and it came back to me. She was the girl I had sex with about two years ago, my first one night stand." "What are you going to do now," Spencer ponders. "Wait, you're not mad at me," I question her. "Nope, you're my friend and I have your back." It's so great that she's supportive of me, I thought that I would've lost her for good. "I don't know what to do." I simply say. "Well I do. Let's go, we're going to talk to Ashley and Kyla. Then you and Kyla can talk alone," Spencer directs, I am so glad that I have her to kick me in the right road. Following her, we get in my car, and drive to the Davies' residence.

Kyla's POV

A frequent ding dong is heard in the house. "Damn it, I'm coming, I'm coming. Can't you wait for one second," Ashley screams pissed off, yeah she was taking a nap along with the twins. "Oh its you guys." "I think we all need to sit down and discuss something. It's important," Chase says. All taking a seat in the living room, I knew what he was going to say. I think this just for Ashley to know. "I'm Alexis and Collin's father. "What the fuck?!? Is this some kind of sick joke," Ashley says irritated, the topic of who the father is has always been a touchy subject. "No, it's not. He is the father. Take a good look at him Ash, you'll see," I dare her.

She walks over to Chase, taking his face into her hands. Examining him, she stares him in the eyes, takes a deep look at his hair. She even slaps him in the face,"Ouch!," he yelps. "Sorry, testing your skin," Ashley tells him. "How is that suppose to prove I'm the father?" "Um, I don't remember, but it was a very fine reason thank you very much," Ashley says all smiley. "Yeah, bet it was," he mutters. After some time, her eyes turn into saucers,"Oh my god, HE IS THE FATHER," she hollers, her hand over her mouth. "Okay now that's done, Kyla can we talk alone," he asks me. "Yes...okay," is what I timidly said. Spencer and Ashley leave, heading to the kitchen, and we're face to face.

"It's hard to believe that we would meet this way," Chase breaks the silence between us. "I know, right. How is Spencer dealing with all this." "She's cool with it. We broke up," he informs me. "I'm sorry." I truly am, even if someone is okay with it, doesn't mean they aren't at least a little bit hurt. "It's alright, I kinda have my eyes on someone else," he hints. I blush, but we can't go straight into a relationship, the kids come first. "What do we do?" "I think that you should come over more, spend time with them. Let them get to know you," I suggest. "Definitely... should we tell them," he inquires. "They're smart and I know they'll understand, but like I said we should just let them get to know you first, take this one step at a time. If they call you Daddy along the way, then great. It makes this easier, but if not, we will tell them," I explain. "Okay, that works. Ya know, I'm happy that you're letting me in their lives. I'm also happy that if this had to happen to me, that it's happening with you." I agree with him completely.

Through these complications and drama, maybe Chase and I are meant to be.

Ashley's POV

I know that I didn't have to do it, but I couldn't help myself. I felt so much joy from hitting Chase in the face. So he's the father, I am so happy. This a win, win, win situation. The twins get their father, Kyla and Chase fall in love, and me and Spencer will be together. This is perfect. Once again, I'm on top of the world. Whatever that has to do with Spencer and I, and what we can be makes me have that feeling every time.

She tells me that Chase and her broke up, and she tears up a little. Pulling her into a loving hug, we hold onto one another excessively longer than what friends do. I feel myself melting into her, a lazy smile on my face. Breathing in the essence of who she is, her soft skin connected to mine, I fall more in love. As you know love is infinite, you can always make more**(A/N: I heard this quote on Twitches and I added it in because it is so very sweet and true.)** and I naturally do that with Spencer. Her head is in my neck and I comfort her with the world. "Thank you so much for being here for me Ash," she mumbles, her lips hitting my collarbone. "Anytime Spence."

I want to protect and never hurt her as dreadfully painful as I did before. Things are different now then it was in high school, that goes for everything.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving to you all! So here's another chapter and you guys might be mad at me when you finish reading it. No one in my story is really the"bad guy", I didn't want to do that because life is generally not that way. It's gonna take a while for Spashley to happen and I'm sorry. I hope it doesn't make you stop reading this story, but I promise when they happen it will be worth it. So um, to the last chapter some of you guys might be wondering why was Spencer so okay with Chase breaking up with her? Well, it was something I kind of went through. You can like/love someone as much as you want, but it doesn't change the fact that they broke up with you. You accept it and try to be their friend. That's exactly what me and my ex-girlfriend are, she's my friend and I can still tell her anything. If anything it just proves that maybe you're not meant to be, but the experience you had with them let's you know that you tried. And yes I do love twins brokenheartedmhe.**

Ashley's POV

Two months have passed since the announcement of Chase being the father of Alexis and Collin, and things are good. Magnificent, actually. My niece and nephew deserve to have their Daddy in their life, especially when Kyla and I didn't get to have that. Chase comes over almost every day and the twins have taken a liking to him. Spencer and Chase are surprisingly cool with each other, but that's great for me. No more extensive drama between the three of us in the future. Spencer still comes over at least once or more a week and spends time with us all. She's been single for a while now and I think I'm gonna bring up the topic of us soon. I would've done it right away, but I don't want to be her rebound.

Kyla, Chase, and the kids are on a family outing right now and I'm out in the back, sitting on our swinging porch bed. I have my guitar and some lyrics I'm trying to write. Writing flows so much when you go through something and as my inspiration comes to me, I hear the front door slam as Spencer shouts,"ASH!!!" "In here," I tell her. She scurries her way over to me yelling,"ASH! ASH! ASH! ASH! Guess, what, guess what, guess what!!!!" She leaps on to porch bed making it go back and forth, "Woah, watch out I don't want to die just because you're excited about something," I joke with her. She gives me a hard glare that turns into a smile and we both start laughing. "Okay so what did you want to tell me so bad," I ask, letting us get back on track.

"I met this girl," she informs me. My heart stops for a second then I try to put myself together as if I'm alright, as if this doesn't hurt me. "Her name is Brittany and she's so hot." **(A/N: I don't know if you guys watched A Shot at Love with Tila Tequila 2 but that's what she looks like in my story. I love her, she's so hot. And I'm crushing on a girl right now and her name's Brittany too. Just thought you guys should know a little more about me. I kinda need some advice on crushes.) **

"She has dark brown hair and eyes, and she has this sexy lip ring, and we're going on a date Friday night!" "Spence, don't you think you're moving a little fast? Your boyfriend of nine months broke up with you only two months ago," I try to reason with her. "I think I am, but she seems sweet. Please meet her and you'll see what I mean," she begs. "Fine." I don't want to, but it's the "friend" thing to do.

Days later and Spencer is attached to her phone, texting Brittany. It feels like fucking high school and I hate how my mind shifts to my past. I'm laying in Spencer's bed right now flipping through a magazine as Spencer tries to look for the perfect outfit for her date. "So what do you think," Spencer ask. I don't even know why I try to pick my jaw up from the floor when she always makes it go back down again. She's in a tight royal blue dress with thin straps at her shoulders. It mid-thigh length and it's elegant, but great club attire. Her hair is curled at the ends and it lays beautifully past her shoulders. She stands there, posing for me, spinning around and I get an AMAZING view of everything I love seeing.

A knock is heard and Brittany's here. I open the door while Spencer puts on her heels and OH MY GOD. Spencer was so right. She is so hot!!! If I wasn't in love with Spencer I'd try to get that. She was dressed in black formal short shorts along with a black vest with white stripes, and black heels. "Hi, I'm Brittany, nice to meet you..." she said. "Ashley and back at ya," I reply. She gives me her right hand to shake as she holds a huge vase with pink lilies occupying it.

Opening the door all the way, she walks in, and sets the vase on the counter. "So your Spencer's friend," she ask, starting a conversation with me. I pause before answering,"Yeah...I'm her friend," I choke out. "You okay?" "Yeah, just a tickle in my throat. How did you and Spencer meet?" "Through our friend, Lily. I was at Lily's house and Spencer came over, and we were already flirting. I think Lily had this planned because she left us alone for a while," she tells me.

"Brittany," Spencer yells excitedly. They embrace in a hug and Brittany whisper,"Spence, it's great to see you again. I am so happy we're going out tonight." They grin at each other and as they walk to the door Spence mouths,"So what do think?" I mouth back,"Total hottie, I approve." She smiles a grateful one and hugs me, thanking me. The door close and they're off. I sigh as I bounce onto her couch.

You know when your jealous of a person you hate them for all that they're worth. You should only hate a person when they're actually bad. I can't hate someone as much as I want to just because I want the girl they have. There was nothing wrong with Chase and there is nothing wrong with Brittany. Spencer always did know how to pick em' and that's what makes it harder. She goes for long term relationships and with that, my pain and longing grows. I'm a ticking bomb, I don't know when I'll go BOOM and just tell Spencer everything. I hope I don't do anything stupid because I don't want to pull an Aiden.

I can see myself being friends with Brittany but once again I will pray that they won't last so long. The only positive thing to all this is that Spencer is back to dating women and that's something to cheer about. Moping around Spence's apartment, I munch on her snacks while watching some chick flicks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So in the lyrics the singer says a lot of he, his and all that boy related. But as Ashley sings the song, she changes it to she, her, etc. because she's singing for Spencer.**

Ashley's POV

Supposedly, Spencer and Brittany had an awesome date because I saw (Spied) them kissing at the front door. My face can be described as if some disgusting odor went into my nose, and I'm about to be sick. Spence said that Brittany took her to the most expensive restaurant in L.A. and then they went to a club, dancing the night away. From what she said it was "Getting hot in there" and they were grinding sexily into one another. Then Brittany took her to a park to talk and get to know each other on a deeper level. The date sounded like a success.

After a few weeks of going out on dates Spencer and Brittany became official, much to my disliking. Although, it's great hanging out with Brittany, she's like a sister, and we have the same taste in women and music. We are so alike it's like were identical twins that finish each other sentences and wear the same outfits. Sometimes we would joke about a threesome consisting of her, myself, and Spencer. That scene was painted into my mind and it was smokin' hot! Unfortunately, I'm not into sharing Spencer.

I've had my good days, my bad days, my dark days, and my terrible days with the fact that Spencer is dating someone. Certain days it gets to more than others, it's confusing. Since Brittany is my friend but is also Spencer's girlfriend it has it's pros and cons. On one hand, I know that she's with a good person, but at the same time the jealousy increases. I'm getting by though, I haven't pulled an Aiden yet so I'm proud.

**Months later, Ashley on her terrible days.**

Kyla's POV

Chase and I have been getting closer day by day, that goes for the kids too. Today is the first time that Chase is going to take the kids without someone else around. I'm not worried, I trust him with my heart. They left about an hour ago and I can hear the blast of music coming from Ashley's room. What is she doing now?

"If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me"

"Yeah Spencer! Why can't you see that you belong with me? It's suppose to be us, Spencer and Ashley....Spashley," she slurs as she sips her beer.

"Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me"

"How can you not know? I know you're naive baby, but come on! It's there, it's right there in front of you. Just look harder for me. I can make you laugh, I can do anything you want. I know your favorite songs Spence, it's basically anything Kelly Clarkson! You use to love Miss Independent, you always said that was my story," she says to no one. She's that drunk.

"Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me"

"I understand you Spencey-Poo. Talk to me, I'll get it. Spencer, I'm waiting here. After all this time can't you see, I like you? No wait, love you. Wait again, I'm in love with you Spencer Carlin!!!"

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me"

"You belong with me, Spence,'' Ashley whispers as she holds close Beary, the bear she gave Spencer when she got that black eye. Her I-Pod goes on to the next song, another Taylor Swift, tweaking some of the words.

"Spence looks at me  
I fake a smile so she won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be"

"I always have to fake a smile when I'm with her, Beary. She shouldn't see what I'm wanting and needing, even though it's us that needs to happen," Ash says to the stuff animal like how Collin and Alexis would.

"I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl she talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without"

"Damn, Brittany's got it all. She's beautiful and pretty great from how Spence talks about her 24/7 and I agree. Brittany's so lucky, she has what I have to live without. Spencer," she mutters.

"Spencer talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's just so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when she's with me

She says she's so in love  
She's finally got it right  
I wonder if she knows  
She's all I think about at night"

I can't help but laugh harder when she's with me, it's like a everyone disappeared. She told me she's in love again. She told me that she thinks she finally got it right after all this time. But what's REALLY so great about Brittany, huh? I have dark brown hair and eyes. I'm hot. I can get a lip ring! If anything I'm better, I'm the real thing. Brittany is just the clone and we all know clones are not as good as the real thing, Right Beary? Right," she continues.

"She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do"

Ashley grabs her guitar off the stand and goes back to her bed. Laying down it's like she's copying Taylor Swift's music video for this song.

"Spence walks by me  
Can she tell that I can't breathe?  
And there she goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold her tight  
Give her all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause

She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do"

"Just being in her presence itself is exhilarating. My breathing stops at the sight of her and then she starts talking, I'm a complete goner. Brittany better treat her right and know that she's lucky.'' I am so glad I'm recording all of this. This is so sweet and sad at the same time.

"So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cuz she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
She's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

She's the time taken up but there's never enough  
And she's all that I need to fall into  
Spence looks at me  
I fake a smile so she won't see"

Ashley takes one of the pictures of Spencer out of her drawer and kisses it. "The reason why I'm crying this much, the reason why I'm in so much pain is because you're the only one who has ALL of me to break my heart," she says to picture frame Spencer as she takes her index finger and drawing an imaginary heart around Spencer's face. The next Taylor Swift song is on and I've had enough. I rush over to her and turn off the I-pod. "No don't do that! Taylor understands me in my moment of a crisis," she explains. "No Ash, no more sad songs," I demand. Her tears before ran down slowly, but now she weeps. Bringing her into my arms, she holds on tightly. Tears are staining my shirt, but I don't care. Once she settles down, she pulls away to look at me with her watery, red eyes.

"Ash, Spence is a great girl and she's my friend, but why don't you try dating someone else again," I suggest. I don't want to see her this way, it kills me. "I can't Ky. I put my effort to the max to just try and get over her, to move on. Nothing works, you know that, even when I went to the extreme. Spence is the one for me, she just doesn't know it yet," she explains to me in between sniffles. I start to think of the past, I think of the whole time before Collin and Alexis were born, and she's absolutely right.

"She'll be with me soon enough," Ashley said to me with determination. I believe her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ashley's POV

Things have been...okay, but it can be better. I bet you know what I'm talking about, having Spencer as my girlfriend. I got a text from Spencer asking if I want to work out with her and I told her a yes. I mean, of course I would. Would you miss seeing her working out, sweaty, and in revealing clothing. If you said yes, then you...suck! But it means you won't be goin' after my girl so never mind we're all good. :) I get in a black sports bra and spandex, grabbing my gym bag I get in my car. I head in the direction of her apartment and getting the key that I own, I open door. "OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD!!!!! MY EYES, THEY BURN!!!"

Wondering why I yelled that well you see, when I opened that door I got a view. A view of something I NEVER want to see again. I'm scarred. Seriously I am, I'm gonna have nightmares! The sight of Madison Duarte on top of Aiden Dennison, NAKED. Humping each other, her being the cow girl... I threw up. I really did, turning my head from that atrocious sight I open the door and barfed up my breakfast all over the little feet mat that said,"Home." Shielding my eyes, I can hear Madison cursing me in Spanish calling the whole nine yards of curse words. All Aiden said was," Mads don't stop, come back here and use your dance moves on me!" I wanted to hurl from just hearing that.

"Long time, no see Ashley. What the fuck are you doing here," Madison asked me straight up. "Um, I thought Spencer would be here, I was gonna give her a ride to the gym," I inform her. "Well dumbass, obviously she isn't here, she's probably there already. I check my cell and now I notice the text from a long time ago telling me she was there with Brittany already. "Oh, guess your right. Should've looked at my phone my bad," I apologize. "Continue on with your... festivities," I say.

Speeding out of the apartment complex, I'm at the gym in no time. I feel eyes on me and they're coming from men and women, shrugging them off because they don't matter, I see Spencer and Brittany on the elliptical. Waving, they signal me to come over. Hopping off the equipment they were using, they take hold of their water, and take a sip. "How come you were late," Spencer wonders. "Um, I kinda thought maybe you would need a ride so I went to your place and instead of finding you there I found...." I trail off. "What" they both press on, curiously. "Aiden and Madison were having sex on the couch," I rush out of my mouth so fast because the sight was coming in my mind and I'm getting all creeped out again.

Spitting out there water they scream ,"EEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!" "Damn, this is going to be the like fourth couch they did it on. Can't believe I have to buy another one," Spencer says grossed and pissed. Brittany makes her way over to me, pats my head gently, and pulls me into a hug, and dramatically said ,"I am SO SORRY that you had to see straight people sex, but it's okay. We'll fix you somehow." "Hey! I had sex with a guy not too long ago," Spencer remarks. "Yeah baby, but you came back to the better side so it's all good," Brittany tells her girlfriend, comfortingly. "Thank you,'' Spencer whispers as they kiss. "Hey, just vomited not too long ago, hold off on the kissing for a bit please. Oh, that reminds me, here's some money for a new welcome home mat," I say. They give me weird look, but I just shrug. We then start doing what we came here to do, exercise.

Spencer is on the treadmill, doing some running right now in that pink sports bra and black spandex. Her tan skin has a thick sheen of sweat covering her. Her blond hair is pulled up into a ponytail and my eyes just keep roaming her body while I lift some weights. Brittany is doing some ab crunches on one of those huge balls and is positioned right behind Spencer. Damn, she's a lucky smart bitch. Feeling some jealousy coursing through me, I calm down when Spence gives me a side way smile. My heart get this...zingy, swooshy feeling of something flying through it and I can feel myself work harder as I life the weights.

She gives me the strength do anything. She's the reason why I try instead of giving up like I use to. That's why you see me here, still in love with her. As I think this, I am snapped out of my hypnotizing state my the big ball hitting me in the whole upper body. Being thrown off, I drop the weights in each of my hands and it hits my foot. Yowling in pain, Spencer comes to my aid, and examines my foot. Aww, she cares. Yay!

I look around to see who did it and instincts say it was Brittany trying to kid with me, but then I noticed she still has hers. I go back on my mission and it's was Madison. She stands there, all stuck up just like high school. Aiden is behind her, following her like a puppy. I limp my way over to her, trying to act like the exact badass I use to be. Spencer follows close behind, along with Brittany. Getting right up in her face, loudly I say,"Hey Spence why didn't you tell me that you were sharing an apartment with a bitch?" "Spence, why didn't tell you me you reunited with the cheating whore," she mocks me. "Because I knew that this would happen," she mumbles.

Madison starts to take off her earrings, ready to kiss my ass. Yeah right, like she could. Spencer steps in between us,"Stop it, both of you!!! I can't believe even when we're not in high school you guys still hate each other. I am friends with the both of you so deal with it, and get along," she yells like a mother. Immediately I back down,"I'm cool with that if you are," I compromise. "Fine," she scoffs. Yes, I'll do whatever Spence tells me to. I'm whipped and she's not even my girlfriend yet!I get a text from Kyla saying that we're all going to the park and have a picnic and do all that other stuff that you do at said park. I tell everyone my plans and invite them for the event. All up for it, I text Ky once more to make A LOT more food.

A few blankets are set on the floor and that is the same with the many picnic baskets. We're all heading over to Chase, Kyla, and the kids when I hear," Aunt Ashwy!!!" Collin and Alexis run as fast as there tiny feet can take them. I scoop them up, planting kisses along their soft faces. "I've missed you guys so much! I haven't spent as much time as I want with my Twinnies Bear," I tell them as they laugh. Everyone's awwing over me and my love for someone else beside myself. Yeah, I use to wonder what happened to badass me, but I think I was always this softie. It just took the right people to make that side of me come out into the open.

Kyla greets everyone, Chase introduces himself, and it's a reunion. Everyone's laughing, talking, remembering, and eating. It's a good time, even though I feel like a seventh wheel at times. Collin and Alexis are playing with Brittany and they touch her lip ring. Each of them takes a tug and she says ,"Please don't do that, okay? It hurts me." "I'm sowwy, let me kiss it and make it all betaw," they said. They each kiss her the left side of her bottom lip and everyone giggles at their cuteness. "Come here Babies," Madison demands. "Aww come on Madison, why do you have to turn my niece and nephew evil, huh? Can't you just leave them alone," I ask. As they hug her, Madison gives me the finger, and I start to reconsider the trying to be friends thing. Spencer smacks me and Madison on the back of our heads. Holding in her pain, Madison smiles a fake one to me, and starts a conversation with Kyla. Unlike her, I let it be heard my pain, and the twins come over to me.

"Wooks wike we have a lot of kissies to do today, Collwin" Alexis said. Nodding, they both put one hand on each of my cheek, and look lovingly at me. I return their affection and they kiss me on my forehead before going to the back of my head and detecting the spot where Spencer hand went. They kiss and pat my hair down. "Thank you so much, I love you," I whisper as I hug them. "Lub you too," they say back. I smile big as I hold them close; opening my eyes I see Brittany and Spencer grinning. Looking deeper into Spencer's eyes I know that she loves this side of me.

"Hey let's play some baseball," Chase suggest. It's Spencer, me, Chase, and Alexis on one team and Aiden, Madison, Kyla, and Collin on the other with Brittany as the announcer. "Chase's team is up to bat with him starting this whole game off," Britt says into a plastic bat with a deep manly voice. We're all trying to keep a straight face. "The pitcher here is pretty boy Aiden Dennison. Winding the ball, folks look at his big body, but small brain," Brittany makes fun of him. All of us are laughing at him and he throws the ball, Chase easily hitting a homerun. Aiden runs yelling,"Why do I have to do everything," he questions as he runs to get the ball. Chase walks to the last base and it was my turn. My hit got me to third base and now Spencer was up.

Still in spandex, Spencer had on a blue v-neck and her butt was firm and my view was good. She was smokin' hot and all of the adults, even the straight ones playing this game tilted their heads and hollered ,"Damn!" "My amazing girlfriend, Spencer Carlin who is looking gorgeous might I add.." Brittany flirts and Spencer sends a wink her way. Putting her butt out, having a good stance, she was focused. "Spence is ready for this and looks like it's the same for Aiden. The pitch is done and Ooohhh strike1!....and strike2! Last chance, you can do it baby," Brittany encourages. The game is intense and I didn't know what would happen next. The boom of the bat and ball colliding fiercely sent it flying. I ran to the last base as Spencer went to all four. High fiving with each other, hyper Alexis is up next.

We give her a minature, hard plastic bat. Going easy on her, Aiden's throw is soft. "Okay baby girl, stand like that...good job. Now just keep your eye on the ball and hit it like how me, Aunt Ashley and Aunt Spencer did it," Chase instructs. When she hits the ball it makes a smacking noise and ends up hitting Aiden's manhood. I am so proud of Alexis right now, she's a natural troublemaker. With an "OOPS," she runs and has a homerun. The game didn't get a chance to continue because the baby that Aiden is, was crying and cradling his dick through his pants. That was the first time Alexis didn't say sorry. I think it was because of the fact that everyone was on the floor laughing at his pain. That was awesome!

"Winning because someone is a weakling are Spencer, Chase, Ashley, and Alexis's team," Brittany announces. We're all cheering and we go back to our spot. Aiden is laying his head in Madison's lap, whining a bit as he ices his man junk. Kyla and Chase are flirting and giggling like freshman love, and Spencer and Brittany are giving each other little pecks. Collin, Alexis, and myself all groan at all of the PDA. I cuddle up with them for a while but soon enough I was annoyed at all of the love I don't have but surrounds me. Thinking of some activity, another sport came to mind.

"Let's play some basketball," I tell them. Now let's see how that goes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for not posting in a few days, I've been busy. Another sorry, but I REALLY don't like Aiden, he really isn't that great except maybe for his body. Come to think of it his body was perfect in season 1, season 2 and 3 he was like a building. He buffed up even more! I'm not into TOO buffy dudes. Well that's my opinion, maybe some of you guys like him, but me...not so much. So that's why I treat him kinda bad in my story, it's my way of venting my dislike towards him. So yeah, just in case you were wondering and here ya go, a new chapter!**

Ashley's POV

It's boys vs. girls with Aiden and Chase on one team and me and Brittany on the other. Spencer, Madison, Kyla, and the twins cheering for us on the side. Preparing for the game, I'm stretching while I see Spence doing some cheer leading moves. It's a real shame that she got kicked off the cheer leading squad in high school because she's damn good. OH MY GOD, she just did a split. She's flexible and my thoughts become dirty, thinking of all we can do in a bed.

"Ash, you have no idea what you got yourself into, did you forget I was the all star basketball player in high school," Aiden questions cockily. "Whatever you guys are going to get ass kicked and burned," Brittany says back. "Okay don't play too nice and Aiden honey...WIN," Madison orders. 'You have nothing to worry about Mads," Aiden assures her. "Yeah, you said the same thing when Glen came along then who became the basketball star," she reminds him. I laugh at some memories and the ball was thrown up into the air.

Chase gets the ball, bounce passing it to Aiden, Brittany and I run to grab it. Aiden shoots and scores, Britt now has the ball, taking it to the other side of the court. Aiden jogs my way and I trip him, too bad he caught himself with his hands. Racing my way to their basket, Brittany throws the ball high above her head, I catch, and shoot. So far it's two to two, tied.

It sucks that the guys are so tall compared to me and Brittany, they have an advantage. Easily stealing the ball once it went into the hoop, they go back the other way. I'm behind Chase, trying to get the basketball, and when he least expected I did just that. They boys are shocked as I pass the ball, and Brittany shoots and scores! Everyone, not including Madison are cheering us on. Kyla tries to play both sides, since she has her sister on one team and her man on the other.

The shock of us doing good, threw the men off guard, and discouraging them more since we were on fire! High fiving and gloating, I guess we were getting a little too cocky. For some reason, Aiden and Chase got out of their recent state and were going harder, trying to fight for their man pride. Yeah, right. Us girls were still ahead by 2 points, but then I saw the cheerleaders' little routine and I was in a daze. Spencer was in the front, leading, and she was superior. It's amazing that she still knows moves from high school. Doing a body roll, my knees buckled and I was this close to collapsing to the floor from the hotness.

Madison makes attempts at having the attention on her, but there is no possible way that could happen.I feel drool slowly moving down my mouth as I watch her do the routine. I don't know the terms and it really didn't matter what she did, but I loved it. I love her. I come back to reality by Brittany slapping me on the back, "Ash, come on I tried to hold them off, but now we're tied," she said with worry. We don't want Aiden's ego to get any bigger, and we zoom through them. Catching the ball, in the distance I can hear,"One minute left!" Wanting to finish this off right now, Brittany does a fake pass, a surprise to Chase that was, myself getting open, I make the shot with a three pointer.

An imaginary ring of a buzzer is in my head, along with loud applauses coming from all. I turn around and the claps and hoots are there, just not as big as if it was in a arena. Brittany and I get hugs from Kyla, Spencer, Chase, and the twins. When Spence gave me that I hug I melted. I was ice on the floor with the sun burning me. As fast as it came it ended, and then I gave awkward hugs to Aiden and Madison. It was weird because Aiden's okay, but he's nothing special. And Madison's, well I'm pretty sure you know what I think of her, but I'm trying to be her friend.

The twins still had loads of energy in them and wanted to go on the playground. I offer to take them into my hands since obviously everyone else were already occupied with their significant other. They went down the slides, going through the tunnels, and pretending they were on top of the world as they stood on the highest level of the playground. Filming them on my cell to capture this moment of fun/cute they later on took a break and pleaded for ice cream. Automatically I say yes and this is where me and the twin are now, on a bench licking our chocolate ice cream in a cone.

Spencer walks by and she begins awing and giggling at the three of us since our faces were a mess. Taking the huge pile of napkins, she wipes of the blotches of chocolate liquid as we still eat, but soon gave up when the mess continued. Alexis and Collin finish before me and they run off to play with the other children, by that time I too finished my ice cream. Spence sits beside me, both of us watching the twins. Through the corner of my eyes I see her smiling at them as I do the same.

She then turns to me, she throatily chuckles as she stares at me, and takes a napkin and starts to clean me up. Cautiously, her right hand moves up to my mouth, the back of her hand brushes my cheek and I shudder. She notices and blushes slightly while my whole face feels like a warm fire. Our eyes are connected and this is another thing I missed about her...us. Slowly she pulls away and I crave for her touch again. "Um, I think I should go home now," she says. "What about Brittany, where is she," I ask. "Oh she left a while ago, something about work, so I think that I should leave too," Spencer said. "Or...uh..um..well you could...uh....hang out with me," I stutter once more since I am around her. "I'd love too," she replies with a grin on that beautiful face of hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am SO SO SORRY that I haven't been updating or writing long chapters. I've been sick this whole week and I'm now just starting to feel better. I hope this kinda makes up for it, but when I'm fully better I will be back to updating almost everyday.**

Ashley's POV

For a little while longer we watch the twins interacting with other kids and then they race towards us, wanting something. "Can woo wuys gib us pushes on the swings," they ask with their puppy like eyes and bottom lip out. Like Spencer and I would've said no to them. If we did that would just be so wrong of us. I hold Collin's left hand with his right in his sisters, Spencer has Alexis' right hand in her left. It was like we were a family, okay so we are family, but I this daydream. What if I was actually doing this Spencer? With our own family, our own kids? That would be the best thing, the happiest family life.

Picking them up, each of us sat them on the seat of the swing. ''Now don't forget to hold on tightly and to swing your legs in and out as you guys go back and forth," Spence and I instruct simultaneously. "Got it, Got it! Start now, swing us," they say with their hyper-ness. They're all bouncy in their seats, kicking their feets all ready. Taking the cold metal chains of the swing into our hands we pull it back and we release. "Wwwweeeeeee," they scream their joy. Our hands make contact with their backs, pushing gently, but it is still enough strength to make it go slightly higher. "More! More," they demand. "Hey what's that magic word that you guys forgot,' Spence reminds them. "Pwease and I sorry," they said as they look behind them so our eyes could see their remorse."It's cool Twinnies Bear, but manners will help you out in life so don't forget them, alright," I inform them. They listen to me and that is when we let them sky rocket to the moon. Or that is what they doing according to them. Their cute giggles increase as they keep going, their hair twirling in the wind.

As much as it was fun to spend time with Spencer with Collin and Alexis, I thought we needed some alone time. Absolutely no one around except each other's company. Spencer and I take the twins back to their parents, Kyla and Chase giving hugs to their children. "Mommy, Mommy, can we go to Chuck E. Cheese? Pretty pwease with the sweets on top," they both of beg. "We'll see you guys later, we're gonna go hang out," I tell them all happy. Ky raises her eyebrow questioningly then I receive a wink and smile from her and I return it.

We make it to my car and Spence mind blowing-ly says,"You still use this car?" As we get inside I respond with a "yes" and I start the engine. I see her rub her hands over the dashboard, the seat, anything she can get her hands on, "This car has so many memories living inside it," she whispers with thought, most likely of our time together. "I know," I simply say. Our eyes make our way to one another, blue and brown connected once more, and we exchange knowing smiles.

Music is the only sound in the car as we have this comfortable silence between us, Spence looks at the window from time to time, others, I feel her eyes bore into me. I stare straight ahead focusing on my driving, sometimes glancing from the corner of my eyes to her. I think about us riding in this car to school, to her house, to my house, to our dates, and that time we ran away. So many wonderful memories that seemed like they actually happened yesterday, but they didn't. These were the memories of four years ago, the memories of when we dated, and with those great times came the even worse ones. The ones that led us to fight, to argue, and to have her break up with me.

I can feel my smile go into a frown, but then Spencer brakes me out of thoughts by saying," I've missed this. Just the two of us hanging out, we haven't done that in forever since there's always someone around." "Yeah, I'm glad we're doing this." Hopefully we won't be doing this as friends for much longer. I take her to get something to eat at this little restaurant that I discovered. They're small, but the food is good. We each get a burger with fries and the conversation is smooth. It's like old times and she just gets it. Always did. It's not awkward, it's the opposite. It's natural, simple, understanding, and that's what's magically happens when we're together.

"So Spence how did you realize you were into the whole filming thing," I ask her. "Um it was towards the end of senior year at career day, and filming always had caught my eye, but Lily made me want to try it out. I did and I love it. "That's really cool, so do you just do documentaries?" "No, I do just about everything-movies, tv shows, music videos, commercials, etc." WOW, do you have all the work you've ever done?" "Yes, I like to look back on what I did." "Well, maybe, we could watch them together sometime? I want to listen to you tell me what you thought, the meaning of the story, the experience...everything," I tell her. She has a surprising smile on her face, probably thinking I would never be interested in this kind of stuff. "Really? Um I mean, yes...definitely,'' she spits out. We laugh and continue conversing.

Each of us has our sodas, sipping it as we browse the boardwalk. Stores along the way, but not many people around, it was peaceful. The distance between us is fair, the normal length of separation between friends. The comfortable silence resuming, simultaneously we just stop. We look out into the horizon and the sun is about to set. The swirly mixture of orange, purple, and red is now the sky as the sun shines brightly before saying goodbye to us all. Our arms both lay casually on the wooden railing, I feel her soft skin brushing against my own left arm. Goosebumps are felt on the both of us and as we turn to each other, we beam.

Watching the sun vanish to night that is when we finally left that spot. We walk down to the beach some stars coming to say hello to us. I notice Spencer takes her hands and rubs her arms, the mission to keep herself warm. I remove the hoodie that I slipped on when we went to eat and made her put it on after much disagreement. "No Ash, you need it, I'll be okay." "No Spence you need it, its not even cold for me. Just put it on." "Fine," Spencer says with a pout of losing a battle.

She places her arm into mine like how you see all girls do with their friends and I'm happy and sad at the same time. Happy that we're getting more touchy touchy, but it's just friend touch, not the way I need and want it to be. Taking a stroll along the beach we hit the huge rocks and that's where we sat. The whooshing sound of the waves and the sand colliding to one another, us huddling to keep snug. Inhaling her perfume, having her jam-packed against me, this feels like I'm twisting through old times. It was like the Spencer and Ashley in high school. The together, dating Spashley.

Spence didn't pull away, we stayed cuddly. I'm not sure if she was feeling that chilly, but maybe she still has a bit of feelings for me? It was getting later and later, and we both have work that we have to go to. We head to my car and I drive her home. Starting to take my hoodie off to give it back to me, "Spence hand it back to me another time, okay," I tell her, stopping her movements. "Sure thing. Thank you so much Ash, this was fun, and we should do it again real soon," she hints to another day of us spending time together. "Of course it's a yes, I would never miss a chance to hang out with you," I honestly say. With a blush of my words she whispers," Right back at ya, I should...uh... go now."

A sweet smile is upon our faces and I stare after her as she unlocks her door. With a final wave to me, the door is shut. Driving off, I can't help but be all excited to see my Spencer again.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashley's POV

Spencer and I have been hanging out like we did at the beach a lot now, and my love for her continues to grow. Today is the day where the Davies reunites with the Carlin family. After all these years, who knows if they will like me?

Chase is driving with Kyla sitting shot gun, while I sat in between my amazing niece and nephew. Slowly, the car parks itself in their driveway. The day is sunny and as I step out, carrying Collin and Alexis. I hand them over to Chase and they walk to the front door like the family they are. I wander around, going to the side of the house where Spencer's old room is. I stare and imagine the ladder that I always used back in the old days to sneak in and be with my Princess. Then I remember each and every kiss that we ever shared, all the hugs, all the love we had. I can still feel the rush when she kissed me.

"ASH! Get over here," Kyla hollers. I place myself with them and we ring the door bell. Spencer opens the door, excited to see us, and gives us all hugs. She guides us to their backyard and I take a look at the place where I spent most of time at. Mr. C is at the grill, Glen and Chelsea sitting beside each other. Mrs. C is chatting with Brittany as they place food on a table. "Family they're here," Spence announces. The Carlin clan comes over to greet us and kisses on the cheek along with hugs are being given. Mr. and Mrs. C gaze down at the little cuties that are holding on to their mommy and daddy. "Who are these little adorable kids," Paula asks. Kyla tells them the story of how Collin and Alexis happened, how Chase and her returned to each other.

"Mommy, who are all of dese new people," the twins wonder. Not knowing exactly what the Carlin's are to Collin and Alexis Kyla stutters, "Well...um...well..um." "I'm your Grandpa and that's your Grandma, and that's your Uncle Glen and Aunt Chelsea," Mr.C points out as he kneels down to talk to them. "Oh, we hab a big family, don't we," Alexis questions. "Yup yup, Alexis. Now let's go eat cuz' I'm starving," Glen informs us all impatient. Everyone laughs and we each get a plate and start stacking food on it.

Curiously, I walk around the house while everyone else are all together. Not much has changed in this home. Still very simple yet elegant. The house still family oriented and loving. Pictures of Clay, Glen, and Spencer from toddlers to the adults that they are now. Peeking into the rooms that once belonged to their children are now guest rooms. Taking a good look at each room, I notice that yes they are now guest rooms, but they still hold the essence of Carlin kids in there. It can be the littlest things like: basketball trophies in Glen's old room, smarty pants books in the bookshelves in Clay's, and the girly, innocent room of the girl I love. Spencer Carlin.

Out of all of the rooms, Spencer's still seems the most like what it use to be. Drawers and closets empty, but the real memories that started because of me with her are there. From the earthquake, the kisses, the getting caught in the act of Spencer and I having sex, and so much more is still fresh. I can see it happening. Every emotion you could most likely think of is what I feel a majority of the time as I think of my past relationship with her. Frames of the family are hung around the room and one picture catches my eyes. I do a double take and it's a picture of Spence and I when we first met. This picture was taken around the time Spencer and I were in the friend zone, but I knew what I wanted since I met her. It was always her... always will be.

Arms around each other, faces close, and smiles occupying our faces, I looked more into the picture. We weren't smiling at the camera, but at each other. I can tell that we both had on a crush on each other and it hurts to know that at a time, I had it all. Spencer made me feel complete and now, she's not mine anymore. My lips turn into a pout, eyebrows furrowed as my head is casted downward. "That was an awesome time wasn't it," a voice asked behind. Knowing that it was Spencer herself, I nodded. Holding onto the opposite side of the frame, we stare adoringly at the memory. We were silent, but that silence was broken when we could hear everyone calling for us from downstairs.

* * *

And we did the usual routine of reunions, catching up, knowing what everyone's doing, etc. I think the most exciting thing that night was how nice Paula was. I called her Mrs. Carlin and she wanted me to call her Paula! The old days she would've fainted if I called her Mrs. Carlin and now I'm allowed to call her Paula! It's so weird... but so cool!

Now here we are, huddled in the living room, our stomachs full, still talking to one another. Paula walks up to Alexis and Collin, pinching their cheeks cooing, "You are the most adorable things, and look at these chubby cheeks! God you guys are such cuties," she exclaims as she starts to smother them in kisses. The trace of her lipstick upon the twins. "You babies want ice cream and cookies, yeah I bet you do. I'll go get them for you sweeties," Paula says, not letting them have a say. Screaming a "Thank you!" as they wiped off the lipstick since Paula's presence was not in the living room.

Everyone laughs and it immediately stops once Paula returns and we go back to casual conversation. "You know what I think we should do? We should all go clubbing," Glen suggests. Spencer and Brittany are up for it, but me, Kyla, and Chase..not so much. "I don't know, I mean the kids are more important," Chase replies as me and Kyla agree. "Aww, but come on! Everyone needs a break," Glen tries to persuade. "Yeah you guys should go have some fun, you guys are still very young after all," Arthur pipes in. "But who will watch the kids? I don't want them to start having babysitters already," I said. I see the image of the mini-er me with the many maids and babysitters that took care of me instead of my own parents.

"Well of course us," Paula says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh no, we don't want to be trouble," Kyla starts. "It's not trouble, plus they need to spend more time with their Grandpa and Grandma anyways," Paula tell us. Wow, she's loves being a grandma alright. "Okay then, thank you," Chase, Kyla and I say at the same time. "No problem," Paula and Arthur reply. "Then it's set! Friday we're going clubbing," Glen sings repeatedly.

I don't know how this is going to go. Me partying and all that other shit is something I haven't done in two years. What if I start going to clubs again and go out of control? I'm not sure if I can do this, I might do something that will mess things up like I always do. That night was as smooth as silk, no drama, no awkward moments, it the opposite. So much fun and we're all a family.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -Right now I'm in my room getting all pretty for the night of partying. My hair is curled, my makeup dark and sexy. The eyeliner highlighting my eyes beautifully and with just my looks I know that I'm good! My outfit is just icing on the hotness cake. Wearing black shorts, a red tank top with my purple bra straps revealed, and a vest that goes up mid stomach is over it. The stilettos topping it off, I scruff my hair making it more wild and messy.

When I make my way downstairs to the living room, Kyla and Chase are their waiting for me. Their jaws drop and I chuckle. Honestly, they looked really good themselves. Chase is in a grey button up shirt, expensive jeans, and leather shoes. Simple, but it shows him off. Kyla is wearing a purple dress. It twirls freely as she walks with her hair in large curls giving her this goddess looks. Her nails, make up, and shoes matching her dress, I was impressed. Chase's eyes roamed my baby sis and she does the same with him. Smirking at their mutual attraction, I am so proud at how slow they've been taking their relationship.

The sound of the soon to be three year olds feet are nearing. Clutching onto my legs, smiling up at me, I do the same. It's eight o' clock at night and they're already in their pj's, just in case they fall asleep early at their grandparents' house. Their attire are those onesies and they make it work. Holding onto their Pookie Bear and Ducky, while their backpacks inspired animals are on their shoulders, my nose crinkles because of them.

Dropping them off, Arthur and Paula aww at them, and they have their night together planned. Games, movies, stories, all that can make the twins night so fun that they will be knocked out to sleep. Collin and Alexis hug and kiss us each thoughtfully, with an "I love you," is what they tell us. Kyla has tears brimming, ready to fall at any moment, and when it does she quickly erases it with the back of her hand. She's never really left them with someone else for the whole night before and this is hard on her. "Mommy dont cwry, we'll see you lwater. Have fun," they instruct. Smiling through her tears, Ky kisses her babies once more on the forehead, and we leave before we begin thinking of just staying with the twins instead of going to the clubs.

I feel anxious, nervous, afraid of what clubs could do. I realized that a lot of the mistakes and terrible things I did took place at a club. Tapping my nails against the window, my foot following its beat, it halted once we were in front of the club. Getting in was easy, since being the big boss of a record company does have its perks. The bouncer lifts the thick rope and we walk our way through. Vibrations of the sexy, upbeat music is heard and felt. The smell are sweat that is dripping off everyone's body. Concoctions of many as people down their beers, vodkas, margaritas, and all the other amazing liquor. A variety of ages, everyone all still young, and they grind. Dancin' as a group, dancing with a partner, all of it is sensual and is somewhat provocative.

Sauntering in, we look all bad ass, so awesome! Minutes later I hear my group of friends make their way over to Chase, Kyla, and I. Heading straight for the alcohol, I'm pretty sure they all felt a buzz zing through them. As for me, I take tiny sips of my beer, this will be the only bottle I shall drink. The rest of the night is consisted of me drinking water.

Everyone is coupled up but I would rotate in between all of the couples to make it a three. Except for myself, everyone was basically drunk and I'm the driver tonight. Internally I groan, but continue dancing. Spinning, the person I came connected to was Spencer. A smile and a wink and we are now each other's dance 's short dress left much skin to rub against me, my hands were on her hips, commanding her to move with me the way I wanted. Her hands encircled around my neck and from the side, we kept eye contact.

Turning around after a few rounds of dancing, we were now facing each other. Her hands cupped both of my cheeks, while my hold on her hips were becoming tighter as we became more intense. Foreheads mashed together our breaths mingled around each lie the wind. Our bodies had no space in between, we were permanently glued to one another. At least, so I thought.

This long moment of ours was broken by Brittany coming up to us, asking to steal her girlfriend back. Forcing a fake smile onto my face, I said,"Yes." Storming out of the club, I feel myself start to burst into sadness and the madness. I tremble as I press my front into the wall, letting my frustration meet brick. My hands transform into claws and fists, trying to scratch and pound my pain away. Thinly I hear Spencer's angelic, musical voice calling my name. "ASH! Where are you? Why did you just leave?" Her non-stop questions pauses once she found me.

She looks sort of loopy, eyes kind of red, she's being who she is when she drunk. A happy drunk that is. Taking me into her arms, she hugs me with love. We both melt and we both pull back. Not wanting to, but it had to be done. Our eyes have their own conversation and Spence takes a step forward. Lazily, she drags her pointer finger up and down upon my face, pay close attention on each and every one of my features. Having our heads together, we let out a shaky breath. "I love you so much, Spence," I whisper sincerely.

I don't know. It just slipped out, these are my feelings and I've been holding them in for far too long. Popping out, I couldn't catch myself, I didn't think of what to say. I just did. And now look what I did, I told her that I love her.

Right then and there, she sobers up. Fully awake, fully alive, she now knows what almost happened between us, and she now knows what I just said. Eyes as huge as cups, mouth as if it was on the ground, she did not expect this. I see the guilt, pain, and hurt in her expressive blue eyes. She walks backwards, keeping a large distance of space in between us. I feel cold from the lost of her comforting touch and I see Spencer shielding herself. All in fear, like little kids over the Boogeyman, ghosts, whatever they're afraid of. She is scared of me, of what we could be.

"I am SO SORRY Ash, but I can't do this. I...uh.. have to go," Spencer regretfully tells me. She runs away, not looking back, and I cry. Tears flow down my faces as my eyes follow her. With that, I scamper off to the car and wait to drive everyone home. Hours past and I sit there, crying with my torn heart. Doors fly open, my friends shuffling in, and counting for everyone I notice that Spence s the only one not there. "Where's Spence," I ask. "She took a cab and went home. Something about not feeling good and didn't want to spoil everyone's time so she just left," Brittany informs the news of her girlfriend. Quickly, dropping everyone off, Kyla in her room, and me in mine, I return to my recent mood.

Bawling in tears I think, "What did I do? Why is she scared? Why did she run away from me? How will it be when we see each other for now on?" More and more questions ding into my head, my brain in a jumble. I have no answer for this. Instead all I have is more questions.

What do I do?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Just wanted to let you guys know, a big scene is coming up soon. After the big scene, Spashley might just officially start so keep on reading. :) I know that most of you guys are probably wondering what's going on in Spencer's head and you guys will find out soon.**

Ashley's POV

Two weeks have passed and Spencer hasn't come over as she use to. She makes up excuses of being busy, sleepy, etc. Anything to avoid what happened. As for me, I mope like I usually do. I am so sick and tired of all this!!! I hate the fact that I can't do what I want, I can't tell her how I feel and make it mutual. On impulse, I grab my guitar and head on over to Spence's apartment. I'm going to sing her a song and try to reason with her after.

My driving is fast. I'm trying to get this done with before I chicken out. Parking my car, putting the guitar strap on my shoulder, my guitar pressed against my back, I ran. Hitting each step of the stairs, I whoosh on through. Taking the key that I own, I hastily unlock the door. Going in, I frantically jog around, searching for Spence. Checking each area, she wasn't there. Madison walks out of her room ad I ask, "Where's Spencer?" "Um she said that she went to the beach-why do you" I didn't let her finish, I didn't answer her question, and I was on my mission.

I go to the beach where Spencer and I went and my eyes were on a look out. I see her beautiful golden blond hair and her kissable tan skin, and I knew that she was there. You could hear my thumps as my shoes hit the sand, I was behind her. As I got closer, I stopped at a certain spot. The sight cuts through my heart and I just stop and stare.

It was Brittany and Spencer. So enthralled with each other, they didn't see me. I could hear the words that they proclaimed to one another. Leaning in for the kiss, their lips meet. It lasted for about a few minutes, even though it felt like I was looking into their forever. Pulling away, only centimeters from each other, Brittany whispers,"I really do love you." Her brown eyes are truthful and her heart is completely there for Spencer. You could tell that Brittany loves her.

"I love you too," Spence whispers back. She smiles and keeps their foreheads together. Spying, I look deep into Spencer's eyes. She doesn't mean it. Those eyes couldn't tell a lie, not with the way they're so expressive. I think that maybe Spencer loves Brittany, yes, but she's not _**in** _love with her. She's faking and lying, and sure I'm discouraged of this scene, of their relationship, but my hope is bigger than ever. I'm never going to give up, I'm never going to stop being in love with her.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I still drove home with so many emotions going through me, but my mind is set. Another few weeks have passed with Spencer's still ignoring me. Today is the day though! Chase and Kyla are going out on a night of romance. They've planned this for a while now and Spencer volunteered to help me babysit Alexis and Collin. I want to see her try to weasel her way out of this. Who could say no to my adorable niece and nephew?

The house phone rings with Alexis answering it quickly. "Hello?! Aunt Spenca!!! Me and Collin and Aunt Ashwy have missed you so much," she exclaims. It seemed like I was the roadrunner because I ran so fast so I was beside Alexis, just to listen to the conversation. Her chuckle is awkward, I can tell she's uncomfortable. "I've missed you guys too, but I can't make it Lexy," Spencer says sadly. "COLLWIN!!! Get over here," Alexis yells for her brother. Immediately, he comes, "What, what? You wuys okay," he asked worried. Aww, he's such a great boy.

"Aunt Spenca said that she can't come and see us towight, so we have to change her mind," Alexis orders. Putting the phone on speaker for them, I stay quiet as I let them do their thing. "Aunt Spenca? It's me Collwin, why can't you come and pway wit us," he asked. "I've been busy lately, maybe next time, okay" she tries to reason. Both of them screech out a, "Nnnnnooooooo!!!!" "We want to see you now pwease? Pweety pwease with the m&m's, the kit kats, the chocolate ice cream, the whip cream and rainbow sprinkles and the cherry on top," Alexis begs. "And don't foget your favwit doughnuts too," Collin adds.

She sighs and I could tell that she's losing will power, she's about to cave. "Fine, I'll be there tonight." "YAY! I lub you," they tell her. "I love you too babies," Spence tells them, I can feel her smiling on the other end of the phone. "See you later. "Bye," and that's how the twins ended the call. We all cheer, dancing around, jumping for joy. "Good job Twinnie Bears," I congrats them as I give them high-fives.

* * *

Ashley's POV

It's six o' clock at night, Kyla and Chase leaving early because I'm pretty sure they're going to be doing certain "stuff" later. Spencer comes in and the twins tackle her into a hug. She carries them in her arms, heading for the couch. She gives me a tiny, scared, and awkward smile. I return it and the mood in the room has taken a shift. Or maybe that's just between me and Spencer?

Collin and Alexis are cuddled with Spencer, she strokes their hair, taking turns to kiss them on the forehead. A smile forms on my face naturally, feeling my eyes on her, she smiles. Coming out in all fancy attire, Chase and Kyla held hands as they grace us with their presence. Giving their kids each a hug and a kiss, they left us, on their way to their date. Locking the door, I go back to the living room, "So what do you guys want to do," I ask. "Ooohhh let's make pizza," the twins suggest. ''Sure, whatever you guys want," Spence replies.

When we were in the kitchen, the kids grabbed their chef hat and coat. Making the dough into huge circles, shaping out the crust, it was fun. Smothering red sauce, cheese, and whatever topping we pleased, the pizzas were in those nice, professional ovens. Telling the twins to wash up as Spence and I cleaned the kitchen. It was quiet,the only sound of the rustling of organizing and washing the supplies we used. Out of nowhere, Spencer threw some left over flour in my face. My expression was saying "What the fuck?" She giggles so cutely and come on, I can never be mad at her.

Taking some cold cheese sprinkles, I pull her shirt open, and stuff it there. She gasps and says, "Oh it's on!!!" "Damn right it is, Spence." Snatching as much food as we can, we had a food fight. Squealing like little girls when they see a cockroach, the battle continued. Suddenly, I pulled her close to me, tickling her sides. Bursting into laughters, I stop after her many pleads, and we slowly breath. Our arms are around each other, my face on her neck, we realize our position and break apart. Clearing her throat, I scratch the back of my head, we stand there once again all awkward.

"What did you guys do? Ooooohhhh, you guys are gonna get in twuble," the twins warn. "No we won't as long as we clean," I tell them. "We'll help you out," Collin says. "Thank you, but that's okay Coll. You two eat and me and your Aunt Spencer have some chores to do," I say. Once everything was neat and tidy, with tummies fed, Alexis comes in to show me her new creation. She carries Roger, in her arms, dressed in a tutu. The baby Jack Russell Terrier covered in pink bows and jewelry. He's whimpering, oh he lost his doggy man pride. Taking pictures of the dog, we set him back down on the floor. Immediately, he trashes the outfit and accessories, and runs away, hiding in his bed. We then watched The Little Mermaid and Old Dogs, with Alexis and Collin falling asleep through the second movie.

Changing them into their pajamas and tucking them into bed with kisses, we head into my bedroom. It was weird, to have her in my room. I was just glad that I hid all of the pictures of Spencer in my drawers, note to self: make sure Spencer does not go through my stuff. The T.V. in my room is on with some stupid show playing, my ipod playing softly in the background, a song at random. Plopping down on the bed, "You can be on the bed too, ya know. I don't bite," I assure her. Okay, maybe I would bite her during our love making, but that's a good thing!

At least a feet or two of a distance is in between us and our eyes are glues to anything but each other. Minutes pass and I just start to talk to her. She responds happily and I think it was an hour or so before things became serious. "I...uh... broke up with Brittany," she informs me. "HUH? WHAT," I question. "Don't get me wrong, she was great...really great, but I just couldn't put myself to feel what she felt for me," she says while playing with my purple blanket. "Oh, I'm sorry Spence," I said. I really am, I mean she goes out with these perfect people, but they still never end up working out. Something's up ad I'm gonna find out what.

Hugging her, the space that was once there has disappeared. Chatting more, watching some Disney shows, and listening to my ipod, we fell asleep around one in the morning.

* * *

Ashley's POV

My eyes revives back to the world, waking up from my usual amazing dreams of me and Spencer together. Feeling something on my chest, a hand on my stomach, I couldn't get up from bed. Casting my downward, it's Spence. Snoring slightly with her mouth the tiniest bit open, I can't control my hand to stop weaving through her blond locks. Her right leg is over both of my legs, she is so snuggled up to me. The blankets keep us warm, but so does each other.

Now when I said her hand was on my stomach I didn't mean it as over my shirt, but inside. Her hand is against my bare skin, the abs that I kept in shape. Fluttering eyes like butterflies coming to greet me, we grin at each other, that is until Spence realized how we were laying. Shooting out of the bed, she mumbles a, "Sorry!" and heads to the bathroom with my clothes for this new day. Confused, I try to shrug it off, for now, and make everyone some breakfast.

Breakfast was made, waffles and pancakes, you can pick. Sausage, biscuits, eggs, and toast in large groups. Everything was set at the table when the twins and Spencer came down simultaneously. "Mmmm, this smells so good! You cooked this Ash," she asked me "Sure did." "Aww, I can't believe I missed you preparing this meal." "Come on Spence, it's no big deal," I say cooly. "Yes it is, cook for me another time so I can watch you," she pleads with the puppy dog pout. "Oh...okay," I say whipped by her. She squeals in her cheers and pulls me into a hug, my lips are by her left cheek, and not being able to resist, I kiss her there. Feeling the heat that is starting to ride in her cheek, I smile.

Digging into breakfast, the kids just laid down on the couch with Spencer and I, too full to do anything. Playing the funny cartoon marathons for them, soon enough it was time for their nap time. We're back in the living room, 'Spence don't you think there's something we should talk about," is how I started it off. She stiffens up, all tense, and she turns to me. "Nope, nothing," she says simply. "Come on Spencer! There's something going on between us and we should talk and discuss our next step," I explain. "What next step? We're just friends," she points out. Her blue eyes say denial, why can't she just admit it?

"Well if we're just friends, then why did you act that way with me at club, or anywhere we are, huh," I ask, putting her on the spot. "It was nothing, we're just that close of friends," is what Spencer told me. "Yeah, some are but most of the time they actually have secret feelings for each other? Are you telling me this or yourself?" "Me....uh FUCK...I mean us.....No, YOU! I'm telling you that," she stumbles frustrated. "Why can't you just say that you love me as more than a friend?" "Because we can't be! We tried, or at least I did, and we're not meant to be, so leave it that way Ashley," she commands. "No, I won't! You're letting your head get to you instead of your heart," I say.

We're screaming and arguing with each other. We're both pissed, both hurt, then Chase and Kyla comes inside. Spence and I are staring each other down, "Um..is everything okay," they ask. "Yep, just fine," Spencer lies. "You know what? Forget this, just fuck it," I yell out. Going to my room, I grab my leather jacket, slipping it on, and I boom out the house. With a loud SLAM of the door, I go to the garage and getting myself on my motorcycle, adjusting my helmet. The voices of Chase and Kyla screaming for me to stop and just stay so Spence and I can work it out. Not listening, I ignore them and skid off into the streets.

I had to get out of there, I hate fighting with her like that. I wish that I knew exactly why she won't let us be more. Some of you guys are probably thinking, ''Why did you have to bring that up Ashley? Things were going good." Yes, they were, but in order for us to be a couple we have to talk this out. We have to talk about **_everything_**. Discussing it will allow us to move on and be in a stronger relationship.

These types of subjects are twisting through my head as I continue riding my motorcycle. Surprisingly, a car hits me. It is sudden, so forceful. My body flies in the air, landing smack down on the concrete. Blood is dripping, bruises are forming... not sure where, but I'm dizzy. Once again I feel my life flash before eyes, images of Spencer shining, glowing through more than anything else. Her name is what I called out before my eyes went shut.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not hate Ashley everybody, this is just how my story has to go. If it didn't 1. it wouldn't be good, 2. This came from a dream of mine, so that's why it has to be that way. I love Ashley, Sorry if you guys are not liking what's happening. Hopefully I can change your mind soon?! It might seem like I'm rushing this a bit, but I think I've given you guys a LONG time of no Spashley, so that will be changing very soon. You guys are lucky though, Spashley wasn't suppose to get together until a lot more chapters later, but I think you guys deserve to have some true Spashley time. So, look out for that.**

Spencer's POV

My thumb and my pointer finger is upon the bone on my nose, squeezing it, trying to relieve myself and breathe. I can't believe that Ash just left like that, can't say I blame her though. I hate how I'm acting towards her; I hate what I'm doing to her, to me, to the both of us.

The twins woke up from their nap from the sound of Ashley slamming the door. Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, they ask for their Aunt. Keeping it short, I say, "She left the house for a little bit." We all sat around the living room, waiting for her to come through that door. I'm walking back and forth, trying to keep myself occupied. It's been hour or more when the house phone rang. "Yes I am...Oh God...we'll be right there!!!" is all I heard from Kyla's side of the phone call. Ky's face was turned into stone, giving us the news she says, "A car hit Ash and now she's in a ambulance, we have to get to the hospital."

I then felt my own face do that and this is bad. Packing ourselves in the car, we speed away. Kyla was driving like a mad woman, "Uh...honey, don't you think I should be the one driving," Chase suggested as Ky turned at the last minute, my arms engulfing the kids into protection. She declines and in less thirty minutes we were there. It was if we were all on the track team because we all raced inside the hospital with me in first place, feets in front of everyone else.

Stopping a nurse I ask, "Is there an Ashley Davies here?" "Ah, yes she is," she answers as she looks at her clipboard. "Well, how is she?" "Not so sure, we're running some tests right now, we'll get back to you soon." Punching my fist into the wall, this is what I hate about hospitals. They make you fucking wait at the most crucial times. We all are pretty much very tan, but if you saw us you wouldn't have known. We were all pale, all jittery with what if's and worries.

Chewing on my nails, my foot tapping, my legs bouncing, I couldn't be calm. You could give me weed and try to make me as high as possible, but I don't think even that would make me relax. Another few hours have passed when finally a doctor comes out calling for the family of Ashley Davies. Huddling together we call out a, "Here!" "Looks like Miss Davies here got really beaten up. Nothing to major, luckily. Nothing is broken except her arm, but basically every bone and flesh is either sprained or bruised. She has some cuts from her crash land on the rocky concrete, but she will heal in a few months," he informs us. "You guys may go see her now, but we don't know when she will wake up, but besides that she's all good." Damn you doctor! So lucky I'm so preoccupied with Ashley or I'd kick your ass for how you deliver news.

Ash's arm is in a sling, parts of her face bruised and cut from the impact of the helmet hitting the ground, and the helmet hitting her face. She is clothed in those terrible hospital gowns. The doctor leaves us for some alone time with her. First thing I do is lift her blanket and her whole body comes into view, she really was covered in huge, deep cuts and bruises. Tears fill my eyes, I hate seeing her in harm's way because she doesn't deserve it.

She lies there, sleeping peacefully. I just hope she wakes up now rather than later.

* * *

Spencer's POV

It is the same routine and I'm waiting. It has been four days since I've seen her gorgeous brown eyes, or her husky voice to be heard, or her loving touch on me. I miss her. She lays there lifeless, even though I know she's breathing it still hurts so much. This is all my fault, I know it is. If I never made her so mad that she had to get away, then maybe she would've been awake; really living and breathing, all full of life.

Chase, Ky, and the twins have to go each night, the kids needing their sleep in a real bed. While they leave, I never do. I've been here every second, minute, and hour of each day that has gone by. My hand has been attached to her not broken one, planting kisses on it, and me whispering my apologies in her ears. I wish that I had the courage to triumph against my fears and tell her how I feel. But I still have thoughts that linger in me, and they're realistic, it can happen, it can repeat. I won't let it happen to me, I don't want to get hurt by her again, and if that means I can't get what I really want and need, then I guess that's how it will be.

A week and a half now and Ashley is still, I was asleep with my head on her mattress, when I felt her throatily say my name and squeeze my hand. I jump from my joy of her being awake. I hug the life out of her, hearing her groaning and mumbling "OW..OW..OW," every few seconds. Letting out many sorries, she covers my mouth with her good hand, "Thank you for being here for me," she says. "I'd be there for you every time Ash. I'm just so happy that you're awake again, you had me worried to death," I tell her. The family comes in, delicious food that is better than the hospitals in their hands. Balloons and stuff animals for her, we're all grateful to have her alive.

The doctor gives her the go ahead to leave; Ash is almost ready to go home. Chase, Kyla, Collin, and Alexis await in the car. I'm slipping on her shoes when a different doctor from the one who treated her is walking through the door. "Ashley, it's been so long! How are you now since the last time I saw you? Doing better," she questions. Ash is looking frightened and tries to send a message with her eyes to the doctor. "OH, I'm sorry! Got the wrong Ashley here, goodbye," she says and it was like she disappeared with how fast she ran out.

So out of the loop, I have no idea what's going on. How do these two know each other? Please God, tell me they didn't go out. What does she has to do with Ashley, is what I kept on trying to figure out as I helped her into the car and back to the Davies' house.

* * *

Spencer's POV

"Does dis help?", "Do you feel bettah now?", is being asked each time Collin and Alexis kiss their Aunt Ashley. "Yeah, I feel so much better, thanks to you guys and your magical kisses," Ash compliments them. Carefully, placing themselves in their Aunty's arms, they hug her for a long time. "Damn, I feel so bad for leaving you Ash," Kyla says with guilt in her voice. "Ky, it's fine. You guys planned this family vacation for months, so go to Hawaii," Ashley said with an assuring smile. "But you're still in no shape of being alone," and she got cut off. "Ky, it's been three weeks since the accident, you took care of me, you wouldn't let me lift a muscle without having someone there beside me. I'm healing. I'll be fine, just go have some awesome family fun!"

Unwillingly, she leaves. Driving away with them, waving towards us until we couldn't see them, we go back inside the house. I decide to cook for her as she stayed rested on the couch. Making sure all of her pillows were fluffed, T.V. on, and in a comfortable state, I go to the kitchen. Making homemade chicken noodle soup and serving it to her while the chicken baked in the oven, the potatoes mashed and the vegetables steamed already. The oven alerted me that it was ready, taking a big plate I cut huge strips of freshly cooked chicken, placing it on the plate. The sides making it on the plate as well, I drizzle some gravy and it was calling "Eat me."

Cutting everything in small pieces to make things easy for Ashley as I fed her. "Spence, I'm not a baby so don't treat me like one please," she begs to me. "I don't mind doing this for you so just milk it because once you're fully healed, I won't do any of this if that makes you feel better," I reply. "Actually it kinda does so feed me more of your delicious food, my slave, " she jokes with me. I roll my eyes but I fulfill her demand. She lets out "Mmmm's," as she consumes the meal.

When the plate was no longer having food on it, I make my way back to the kitchen to wash the dishes. I'm being followed by Ashley; she has herself propped up against the counter and just watches me. Through the corner of eye, I notice her eyes rake down my body, admiring it. Her eyes stop at my face and her mouth turns upward. I can tell that she's thinking about something, I'm not sure that but I hope it's good.

A towel is in my hand, using it to dry my palms and fingers from washing the dishes manually. Looking at Ashley, I see that her arms are open, waiting to receive something. Crashing into her body, I'm in her arms, hugging her. "Thanks Spence, you've helped me so much," she mumbles into my hair. "It was not a problem, Ash," I said into her neck. We pull back, our hands on still on each other's elbows, and her eyes shine with the love that she confessed to me. The love that is now there; the love that I don't think that was there in the past is now trying to get my attention to it. "I..uh.. think that we should finish that conversation that we had a long time ago," she says. Damn, she'll never give up on this, will she? A repeat of the last time and I tense up. I'm not at peace, I'm a nervous wreck. I can't do this, I can't handle this. I must go.

That is exactly what I did, grabbing my purse, I make a run for it. In the far away I can tell that Ashley is standing there still, staring at the floor in her depression, in her madness. "CAN YOU STOP WALKING FROM ME," is shouted. It frightens me, I'm never seen her behaving this way with me. Her voice has never risen like this and her tone makes me reconsider some things.

Ya know, my hand was on the doorknob, almost drama free. The thing is, I changed my mind because both it and my heart was telling me to do so, and I turn around to face Ashley Davies. The girl who is a love mine, but who is also my number one fear.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long to post, but it took a while to write. This is it, the big scene! My hands have been itchy to write this chapter and now I did! Some scenes are from the show, but some things are changed, added, of deleted. In this chapter, everything will be revealed and you will understand what I mean once you start reading. You get to read Spashley's past, read everything because some things are different from the show itself. Out of all of the chapters, I hope this is the one I get the most reviews for because this is one of the biggest scene ever in my story, so tell me what you think when you're done reading. Thank you everyone to whoever read my story, enjoy!**

Spencer's POV

"CAN YOU STOP WALKING AWAY FROM ME?!?!! Huh? Can you do that for me?!? Because besides the amazing relationship we had, you walking away from me over and over again is the second most replayed memory I have of you," Ashley says to me with so much hurt, angst, and still...love. She makes her way over to me until she is the only one in my vision. She is standing right in front of me, my back against the door I almost exited through.

Tears are on the brim of her face and she resumes our talk. "Spencer, I'm still in love with you. You've been back in my life for almost a year now and I thought being friends would be enough but it's not. I.. uh, think that you have some feelings for me as well," she says, her breath on my mouth. "Ashley, we are just friends, why can't you just move on? What we had is in the past," I say. Why now does she want this from me? She was never committed to anyone, all she did was sleep with them.

Ashley Davies finally exploded and I'm receiving the big boom. Her feelings have been held in and now they're free. " We were **NEVER **JUST FRIENDS SPENCER! Even in the past, there was always more! Okay, so tell me...how can I move on when I honestly have no doubt in my mind..all I have is belief that we're meant to be together. I know what we had is in the past, but I want a present, and a future with you as my girlfriend...and maybe my wife," she mumbles out lowly, thinking I couldn't hear . She wants that? She wants me? "I don't know Ash. It's hard to believe this." "What's hard to believe Spencer?!? Don't you think that if you can go out with the most perfect people ever and it still never works out, maybe I'm suppose to be with you? The imperfection is me, the messed up girl who doesn't deserve you but still tries, is the girl you're meant to live your life with," she said. She's so true and filled with wisdom she must've thought this through. I see her point of view.

"Maybe...I still don't know! I'm not sure," I say, losing the hope on knowing. "Oh, I think you do, you're just afraid of something. Tell me what you're afraid of Spence, I can fix it and make it better," she replies. She's trying her hardest for us right now, I don't know if it's enough though. "NO! You can't! You can't go back in time and undo those horrible things. You can't fix it," I yell as I walk around, needing space between us.

The look in her eyes is the same as mine, I know it is, and we both are reliving the wretched past of ours in our heads.

* * *

_Almost five years ago, Prom Night, the shooting. No one's POV. _

_That night was supposed to be the night you remember. I'm pretty sure that night was remembered for the students of King High, but not for the reasons you think. In all, that night was good, full of puppy love and dancing. It should have been the usual. Dancing with your date, taking pictures, etc. before you left to go to a hotel for the after party or sex. That night was not like that at all. Specifically for the group of friends consisting- Spencer Carlin, Ashley Davies, Aiden Dennison, Kyla Woods, Clay Carlin, Glen Carlin, Madison Duarte, and Chelsea Lewis, plus some of their other friends, that night was drama. That was filled with the blood of some and the tears from the rest._

_Spashley was happy and unlike most of the couples there, their love was real. Being goofy, sweet little pecks, they were having pure fun. The thing Spencer didn't see was Ashley and Aiden making eye contact all through the night, the look of wanting. While Spencer went to get a drink, the last song of the night came on. Ashley walks over to Aiden asking for a dance, they all dorky doing the robot and shit, when the mood shifted, a slow song on play. Stopping, they move in closer. Ash's arms around Aiden's neck, his hands on her hips._

_They talk about Kyla and how her and Aiden shall be doing "it" that night. Making a joke of their old relationship, Ashley says, "Well you always did like hotel rooms." "Don't do that," Aiden pleads. Him being the mother fucking secret annoying romantic he is, begs like it's killing him. "What," Ashley questions. "Just stop it, do you know how hard it is..." "What," Ashley presses; wanting to know what is bothering her ex/best friend. "To not... to not be with you? I can't do this with Kyla,'' he announces to her. Honestly it was great what he said, but it would've been better if Spencer or Ashley were saying it to each other. Not...BLAH! Aiden._

_"Yes you can. We love each other Aiden, just... not like that," Ash responds. I think she was telling herself that. They both still had left over feelings, but now other people are involved; other people they don't want to hurt. " But I DO," Aiden tells her, while taking her hands off of his neck, keeping their hands in between them, linked. "Alright, I'll walk away from this, from you, if you can honestly tell me that you don't love me...that you're not in love with me," was his ultimatum to her. They stare at each other, then Spencer comes sauntering over to dance with her girlfriend._

_"Miss Davies, may I please have this last dance...that is if Aiden will let you," Spencer jokes. Her eyes sparkle, bursting with the love that belongs to the girl who holds her first everything. Her grin is huge, but that all fades when she notices the two "friends" holding hands, eyes in connection. Spence keeps on glancing down at the hands, looking at her face you can tell she confused. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Wait.. what..what's wrong," she asked. They look at her, Ashley guilty. The love triangle is there, all standing in their places. Eyes are on Spencer, she gazes right back at them hurt._

_Conveniently, Aiden adds in, "Spencer I'm sorry, I know you told me to back off." Like he was really sorry, please?! He did that so Ash would get mad at Spencer, he planned this. At that moment I was ready to kick his ass and I knew that I could. Her face snaps to look at Spencer, shocked, "You did what? You had no right to do that!" Now come on Ashley! Would you like it if Spencer was secretly having feelings for someone else? Then having that other person confess it, and now your Spencey is considering someone who is not you? Yeah, didn't think so. So why the fuck are you mad at Spencer, when she's suppose to be the one mad you? She had every right to do that, just as much as you do if things were in reverse._

_Speechless, Spencer runs away, going as fast as her heels will manage to take her without tripping. Ash takes one more look at Asshole, I mean Aiden, and runs after the blond girl. Barely a second goes by before Aiden follows. Trying to pass people, the yells of "Spencer... Spencer," is heard. The students around them, halting, watching the scene unfold. "Will you slow down?" "WHAT," Spencer screams, her pain so clear. "Will you at least talk to me, please," Ashley begs, Aiden on their trail. They all stop at one spot, their position of a triangle resuming. "Spencer, I'm sorry okay?!? If I could be with Kyla, I would, but..I just can't," he explains. All I have to say is FUCK. YOU. AIDEN! Maybe he meant it in the moment, but for all who watched season three of South of Nowhere I think we all know that it wasn't real. He **thought** he was still in love with Ashley, but that wasn't case, as I will tell you soon._

_"YOU ALREADY HAD YOUR CHANCE WITH ASHLEY,"she screams so loud to Douche Bag, it will ring through your ears, making you etched of her dismay. "It doesn't work that way alright, you can't just cut off who you love," he answers back. Kyla enters, making this a love square and Dumbo, made a point. That was one of his best quotes, but I still don't like him. "YOU LOVE? Oh please, DON'T do this," Spence begs. She lost so much to just be with Ashley, she can't, won't, lose who she fought her all for. She wasn't going to lose to him._

_"No, okay, just stop it both of you. I decide who I love," she pauses them. Trying to stop them from fighting. "THEN JUST DECIDE!!!" Spence's eyes are closed, letting her words take control. That booms, making Ash blink in fear. The theme was a paradise, but it wasn't that. It was a nightmare and guess what made that night worse. A drive by shooting. Those teens from another school, came and ruined prom. The night was already terrible for some, but now they made it that way for all._

_"GUN," Boz warns everyone. Kneeling down to floor, it's like a horror movie. The screeches and screams of the girls, everyone all huddle down on the ground. The pounds of the lethal shots are done and the car skids away, leaving King High students with the damages. Through that time, Ashley calls out for Aiden, not Spencer. Throwing the girls to the concrete, he protects his love and her sister. All alone is Spencer and she is one of the people to get hit. She gets shot in her already broken heart and her flat, tan stomach. __Blood is pouring out of her, she lied in the dirt, both of her hands covering her deep wounds. If you touched her skin, you would've felt the sudden drop in temperature. She was like ice- frozen and cold. Her mouth was like a fish out of water, trying to breath. Her eyes went closed, breathing her last breath._

_Aiden and Clay also got shot, along with other people. Clay as well, was punctured in the heart, killing him instantly. Aiden measly just got shot in the arm with Ashley fussing over him, not even thinking of Spencer. The paramedics came, getting the victims into the ambulances. Ashley rode with him, clutching his hand whispering in his ear, "It's gonna be okay, Aid. I'm not going to leave you." No one really thought of Spencer, everyone worrying over someone else. Two people did however, care. It was Glen and Kyla._

_Climbing in the ambulance with Spence, they ask for her chances. "Not much, to be truthful with you. She got shot at the main points, she keeps on dying and reviving, but at this rate she only has at least a twenty percent chance," she informs us. Both of them broke down crying, praying to God for a miracle. Racing into the hospital, Paula helps to aid her daughter to life. She already lost a son, she will not lose another child._

_Ashley sat on the waiting room, Aiden in surgery, and her mind wanders, thinking. She had a light bulb go off and now she remembers Spencer. Frantically, she searches around, thinking maybe that she's in the hospital somewhere. Jogging through the halls for another hour, she bumps into Kyla. "Oh God, Ky," she sighs as she pulls her into a hug. "Hey, have you seen Spence?" " I have," is Kyla's simple response. "Well? Where is she,"she asked again. "In surgery, trying to get the gun ammo out of her stomach and heart," she tells her sister. Immediately, her hand makes it way to her mouth, tears streaming down her face. "Is... she going to make it?" "They don't think so Ash, but they're still going to try." "What room?" "Down there," Ky points. Running, she's there._

_Peeking in at the window, she sees the doctors surrounding her. The still profuse amount of blood flowing, her heart rate beeping slower and slower. Ashley felt her own heart do that from the sight in front. It's a flat line and they were so close to finishing the procedure, and she prays. "Please God, let her live, don't take her away from me." The miracle was granted. Out of nowhere, her heart beat is once again on. "Yes, she's alive, now let's send her to recovery," the lead doctor orders. Placing her in the bed and after Mrs. Carlin stops kissing her daughter on the cheeks, thanking God, she sneaks into her girlfriend's room._

_Breathing slowly, in, out, Spencer is unconscious. And with her wounds, Ashley still thinks that she's the most beautiful girl ever. "I'm SO SORRY, Spence. I wish that I could've just said it was you. I'm sorry that I have to leave you now, " she whispers, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. Leaning down, she kisses her, and proclaims her love to her. "I love you Princess, I'm so sorry," she says once more before giving another kiss to her, and leaves everyone. Walking away from her love, from the muscle-y, dumbo of an ex, from her half sister, from her friends, she leaves and when she gets home her mom tells her of a trip to Europe. She takes it, anything to get away from the mess she made. Something to get her mind off the girl who has her heart._

_Her guilt, pain, worry is at its highest level. She has sleepless nights and when she actually does get some sleep, she is haunted. A month into the summer she receives calls from Spencer. Listening to one of the voice mails, this is what it said, "Hey Ash, I just woke up from my coma and everyone said you were gone. I think we have some talking to do so please call me back, bye." So many times Ashley tried to dial the phone number, but she just couldn't face hearing Spencer break up with her. In her mind, as long as she didn't call Spencer so they could end their relationship, they were still together. _

* * *

_3 months have passed, school has started, Ashley is back._

_Ashley now wants to talk to Spencer. To reason and maybe, swerve away from the break up she knows that is awaiting for her. It's the first day of school and Ash spots Spencer going to first period, "Spence," she hollers. The hot blond rolls her eyes, the pace of her walk quickening. "Wait up!" Unfortunately, she does. "Wow, Spence. You look...uh.. great. Really great," she compliments. Chuckling depressingly, "You think that, well does this look great, huh," Spence questions pulling down the top of her t-shirt to reveal the still red scar forming and lifting up the bottom of her shirt, showing the other mark on her stomach. It's a huge, deep gash that symbolizes that night. Her regrets and mistakes. The hurt the two teenage girls endured. "Uh, I always thought that you were beautiful, this doesn't change that,'' Ash responds, pointing to gunshot wounds._

_Spencer's tears were starting to fall and she didn't want to Ashley to see the little left over power that she had on her. "Whatever, don't talk to me okay," she commands. Not able to get another word in, she stands there silent, staring at nothing while the younger left her. Plans since then ran through her head, something to get her Spencey Poo to talk to her. That night she uses Chelsea's phone, texting her to come to the art studio. Spencer assumed that Chelsea probably wanted to hang out and complied easily. _

_"Chelsea, hello, you here," she calls out. "Not Chelsea. Are you disappointed?" Spencer doesn't say anything back and just began looking at the floor, having sudden interest in it. "I don't know what happened between us," Ashley starts. Spence's eyes immediately shot up. Come on now Ash, don't play stupid. "Okay, I do. I wasn't there for you, again. And I wanted to be but I..I felt guilty and I didn't call because I still didn't know what to say, but I do know what to say now," is how her speech was starting off. Ashley is trying to say the right things and internally she's dying of nervousness, even though she always seemed confident to everyone else. Spencer Carlin is the only person who can make her do things that weren't in existence before her._

_"The night of the shooting, before our entire world fell apart, you told me that I needed to choose between you and Aiden." And back to the floor is where Spencer's eyes go, breathing deeply. Her breaths ragged, her body is not completely healthy. She is unstable. Scared out of her mind, "Oh God, who is she gonna choose? Did she really come here to tell me, she and Aiden are together again," Spence thinks to herself. "Here I am..," she motions to herself. "I choose you.. I need you, please tell me that you need me just a little bit too," Ash tells Spencer hopeful._

_Spencer's arms are no longer circled around her, trying to protect herself. A smile graces her face and she speeds the few feet distance and kiss her. Both are smirking and grinning through the kisses. They're finally as one together, so much catching up to do. Lips are reacquainted with each other, Miss Davies hands on Miss Carlin's hips, Miss Carlin's hands on Miss Davies face and neck. They stay like that, wrapped up in one another, so infatuated, so in love. Moving to take a seat, Ash's tight butt hits the cushion, gluing Spencer to her, and bringing her down. On her knees, Spence's hips are feeling the warmth of talented hands. Their tongues touch briefly, making out continuing, you can tell they missed each other SO much._

_They had to break apart their lips, needing air. Breaths swarming around each other, they give each other little pecks while Ashley's hands squeeze Spencer's hips and saying, "This feels like everything's perfect, doesn't it?" Those words brought Spencer out of her trance, waking her to reality. Things weren't perfect, they never had it perfect. It was the opposite. Things were messed up, ruined, destroyed. She remembered all of the terrible things that Ashley did to her and those are things you couldn't just forget about. A sorry couldn't make up for it._

_Backing away as Spencer shakes her head side to side. "I was **SO **in love with you, Ash," is what she whispered. "Was," Ashley asked out shakily, afraid of this even though she should have known better. This was coming. "You broke my heart Ash. I get shot at Prom and you didn't care. You were all worried over Aiden when I'm pretty sure you were **my **girlfriend. You didn't answer my calls so we could talk this through and now after all this time, you finally decide. I don't think you even mean it," Spencer tells her everything she thought about over the summer. "What? Spence, come on, you know I love you." "Yeah maybe you do, but maybe we were only suppose to be friends." "No, no, no, I'm in love with you. Only you. Please don't do what I think you're going to do," Ash begs to Spencer. "I have to. I can't be with you. This all too confusing... and difficult, and it hurts way too much. Look I'm sorry," she says and walks away, both in tears, Ashley staring at her, shattered._

_Ashley drives on home, with rock music blaring through the speakers, expressing her broken heart. Parking the car, Steroid Aiden is there waiting for. He does his stupid little speech. Telling her how he got shot and thinks he should live his life now, with her. After that bullshit moment, he closes the space in between them, mumbling his warning, "You have two seconds to move away or I'm going to do something I haven't done in a long time." She doesn't stop him. She wants to forget everything and maybe sex with Aiden will do that. Throughout their sex session, it didn't help. She felt bad, disgusting. She didn't want this. She wanted Spencer._

* * *

_The next day, Aiden and Ashley ride to school together on a motorcycle. Kyla and Spencer walk by and Spencer realizes he spent the night. "Wow, it didn't even take you one night," she remarks. "Spence it's not even like that," Ash said, trying to calm the extremely pissed off blond. "Look what are you going to say Ash? That you love me, because that's really clear right now, isn't it?" They're both hurt and that was obvious in both of their eyes._

_It was fourth period and around that time slot, Spencer went to get something out of her locker. Having a cool teacher that period was no big and she was out of the classroom. Taking her time, when she finally reached her destination, someone popped out to speak with her. "Spence," she yells out from her hiding spot. "What do you want Ashley," she asked coldly. "To talk." "What? To tell me how great Aiden's small dick is? Or that you want us to get back together? Well the answer is no. I don't want to talk to you about anything!" "Spencey-Poo, don't be..." and she was cut off. "You do not get to me call that. You're not my girlfriend," Spencer quickly says. "But I want to be! I need to be with you, you're everything to me," Ash tells her and it's all the truth. As she lets those words come out to the world as she strokes the soft, tan cheek of Spencer, gazing longingly and lovingly at her._

_That scene stays like that for a few seconds before Spencer is pulled out of it. Her mind and heart is telling her to be strong, this has to be done. "Nnnnoooooo! You don't get to do that! You don't get to come back and just get it all. The only reason why you want me is because you don't have me now. So leave me alone, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't think of me. I hate what you did to me," Spencer screams harshly with her fiery tears running down her face one after the other. She slams her locker shut, with the notebook in her hands, and goes back to class. Like all the other times, she stands there, hurt and shocked._

_Days go by with Spencer avoiding and ignoring Ashley. No hello, no eye contact, it was like Ashley never came into Spencer's life. Ashley is sitting in the living room, watching Cartoon Network when a doorbell rings. She slowly gets up, her life is pointless now that Spencer broke up with her and doesn't want anything to do with her. She opens the door and there stands her Princess. "Spence, uh, what are you doing here? Um, not that I don't want you here, but uh, yeah," she says nervous. "Trust me, I don't want to be here, but I think you should have this," she says back, handing over a huge box. "What's in here?" "Everything that belongs to you. Your leather jacket, your hoodie, your bras, and panties from our old sexy times. Your necklace guitar pick, Beary from me getting that black eye, pictures of our past. It's yours, I think you should trash it since you're the one who wanted it to end," Spence explains. "What? Come on Spence, don't you think this is a little rash?" Ash proclaims these words so crushed, crackling, does she really want to forget her? This is killing her._

_"Rashly Ashley, right? So no big deal. Go be with Aiden." "Spencer, I don't want anyone else, only you." "You don't know what you want.. and even though I wish that I could hate you, I can't, you're my first love. And out of all the people in the world, you're the one who deserves to be happy, so whoever it may be with, do it," she advises to Ashley. ''Don't leave me, I don't want you out of my life," she admits to Spencer, holding onto her hand while she tried to leave. "I don't want to be out of your life, I just..can't be in it the way that I was. Right now, give me space, maybe some other time we can start being friends again," she suggests. With a chaste peck on the lips, the feeling of goodbye was there._

_Ashley did as she was told. Aiden and her officially got to together after she filled him in on some of the things Spencer said. One day at lunch he said, "Damn, isn't it so amazing?!?! I'm so glad that Spencer said that we should become a couple again! She's such a nice girl," he compliments, then kisses his girlfriend right after. When their lips met there was no spark. Nothing, nada, zip. It was something that was against her lips, that's it. No one else was at the table, the group kinda separated when Spashley broke up, most of them hating what Ashley did to Spencer._

_Months passed and Aiden and Ashley broke up. It was then he finally saw what was in front of him. What they had was real, but in the past where it stays. They were each other's first love that went through obstacles and puppy love; and we all know that you can never forget your first. He was a friend, the handyman, the muscles; he was nothing more than that to Ashley. He saw that and ended it with those whole crying, whiny rampage of, "You're gay when it's convenient, you're straight when you want me around." Great scene, Matt Cohen really portrayed it well, I always recite that quote because it was true and I think that's what woke Ashley up a bit.__This was now the time when Spencer was starting to get over Ashley, wanting friendship. So she would say hi to her in the halls or at the table she would be at all alone. So eagerly and filled with hyper, Ashley would wave was the only reason why Ashley came to school, she didn't have that many friends, and Kyla got her G.E.D a while ago._

_A new girl came to school, Carmen. Witnessing the instant attraction between Spencer and Carmen made Ash so very jealous. Weeks passed and they became girlfriend and girlfriend. Ashley left after that, not wanting to see Spencer with some other girl who wasn't her. She got her G.E.D, joining Kyla, and started going to Ego with her. Ashley Davies did it all since then to get over Spencer Carlin._

* * *

Spencer's POV

"Our past makes me believe that since you don't have me, now you want me. When we were friends we've always acted like we were more than that, then we start dating officially. It never works out, that's when it starts to go downhill. That's not the only thing I'm petrified over, there's more. It's you leaving me when things get rough, especially when I need you, I can't be alone."Oh Spence, I'll never do that to you again! Please, last chance. I'm probably being so selfish, asking so much from you, but I'll treat you so good, I can be everything that you want and need. I love you, I miss you," she recites over and over to me. She's on her knees, groveling, her arms keeping a tight hold on my waist. Her cries are loud, her words incapable of understanding, but I know they're promises to me. Both of us are on the ground, I grasp her in my arms with a few strands of my tears beginning. We're both against the wall, crying out our past, all of that bottled up hurt. I remember when Ashley's dad died and her cries are much more harder now than that. I can't believe what I do to her, wow.

Soon enough, we fall asleep exhausted from the power of our cries. My eyes snap open and I'm not on the floor anymore, I'm on the couch. Rain is pouring outside, thunder from a far, and I try to find Ashley. I passed by the sliding door that lead to the pool and I see Ashley out there. An umbrella didn't make its way to my head, and I walked out there, both of us now drench in water coming from the clouds. The sky was gray, almost black, and it definitely fits the mood.

Ashley sat there, her jeans rolled up to her knees, her legs in the chlorine contaminated pool. More droplets fell from everywhere, but more importantly her face. She could say that it was just the rain, but I know better. She's still in her sorrows, weeping and crying. I take a seat beside her and notice all of her bandages and gauzes are no longer on her body, but in the pool. "Ash, why did you take off your bandages, you can get your cuts infected now," I tell her. "No,I won't." "Then why are you out here, you're gonna get sick at this rate." "I'm trying to really feel again," she answers. What the hell? Can't she feel already? Isn't that one of the senses we have? I'm pretty sure she's not dead, so what does she mean?

"Crazy, I know. It doesn't make sense, but I barely feel like I have a heart because you have it. And since we haven't been together for the past four years, I feel lost without you. Without you, what's the point in me living? You're my reason, my world is you," she confesses. "What about Kyla? Or Collin and Alexis," I question her. "They're the only thing that keeps me from doing something stupid anymore, if they never existed, and you were still not in my life, I know that I wouldn't be here on earth." "Come on Ash, you wouldn't do **that**," I try to make her believe. "No. Wanna know what I've been really doing for the past four years? Tell you right now it's not pretty," is her warning label to me. That doesn't stop me, I've been wondering what she's been up to, and I now know that she was right all along. We really needed to talk about everything.

* * *

Ashley's POV

Oh well, she asked for it. Through my tears, I breath out a shuddering breath, and I start narrating my story. "It was after we broke, I dated Aiden for a small amount of time, then after that was when I really hit rock bottom...." is the way I began. Her eyes are bore into me as I stare at water below. She's all ears, quiet, just waiting for me. Giving me time to tell her and I always got that ability with her. It's okay to be vulnerable with her because I know for a fact she'll be there for me when I fall. Back to my story, here I go.

"I tried to go back to how I use to be. The sex and drinking, but you can't really do that, ya know? You can't just go back to how you use to be, especially when you found the person who changed everything. The girl who made your life so rainbow-y and smiley. You can't be who you were before you met your true love because you only have one. They make you change for the better and all the feelings you have for other people can't even compare to it. Your true love's power is infinite," I say, my eyes in her direction. Her eyes widen, realization. It's like when we first hung out with each other, I broadened her horizon, her world.

"I became that stereotype of a rock star. I had sex with men and women every night, drinking so much I would get my stomach pumped. I thought if I did this enough I could forget you and just stop my heart from being so stuck on you. Is it possible that even though I tried to erase you, you just kept on being there? Your voice, your face, telling me to stop my stupidity. I didn't listen to it though. I thought my mind was playing trick so I became more drastic," I said.

I was now getting to the part where I'm not proud of at all. Okay, so I wasn't proud of what I did before, but this gets worse. "I got a hold on cocaine, snorting it along with the sex and alcoholic drinking I did. I use to take my person of the night to my place or theirs, just wanting to feel some kind of love. There was no love, it was just a fuck. You know, I was never really into blonds until you came along; usually I went for the person who was exactly like me, a dark badass. Then life after you, I would sleep with people who looked like you, maybe that would've eased the pain. It didn't. They didn't have your touch, their eyes were dull compared to you, and their kiss was a flat line. I began not feeling, going numb," I pause after saying that.

Staying silent, her eyes had tears. All that I did to myself still affected her, the next thing I'm about to tell her is going to make her tears more wild. "Stepping it up another drastic level, I use to cut myself,'' I whisper. Spencer lets out a gasp so loud, she didn't expect that. Rolling up my sleeves, I show her my own scars, "You can't really see them anymore, I tanned a lot once I got better. You can still feel the layers of skin over skin, see all the lines," I ask. Her fingertips trace each line of the once fresh, open wounds.

"I'm sorry I self inflicted these terrible things, I thought it was my only way of dealing. Then one day, Kyla came over to tell me she was pregnant. That day she found me with the razor blade in my hand, about to make a deeper line in my flesh, and stopped me. She told me her news and I knew that I had to change for my niece and nephew, my family. So I went to get help, do you remember that doctor from the hospital a month ago? Well, she's the one who helped me through this. She was my psychiatrist, my doctor, and I succeeded because of her help. I didn't do any more harm to myself, but I was still depressed, dead on the inside. At one of her sessions, she said," What would your niece or nephew think of you being this way? What would Spencer think?" That got me thinking and I was normal again just before the time the twins were born."Spence started to smile as my story was starting to come to a happy end. "I was ecstatic to be an aunty and I finally had some people who just loved me...for me,'' I tell her. "I remember when you said that to me in your car, at the school dance, when you gave the back story on you and Aiden's miscarriage baby," she adds in. It's so great that she still remembers everything of our time together.

We let the rain continue to wash down on us, both crying everything we didn't let out before. We embrace in a bone crushing hug, heads on each others shoulders. Everything was let out in the open and now we can move on from it. Eventually, we went back inside, wet puddles on the floors. After that, things got a little blurry for me.

* * *

Spencer's POV

Ash's eyes were drooping, she was exhausted and so was I. Crying takes so much out of you, but I'm so glad this happened. I think something could happen between me and Ashley. I'm not as scared anymore, I trust her...with my heart. We head up to her bedroom and I go into her closet, taking some sleepwear out. I change Ash since she's practically asleep. I didn't do anything sick to her, it was simply changing her into something dry and warm. Of course, I took time appreciate her body, and she was so gorgeous. With all that she went through, the pain shown on the inside and out made her so breathtaking, like a goddess.

I change quickly after and climb into bed with her. The blankets so warm and inviting, I snuggle up closer to her. Instinctively, her arms are around me and in her sleep she mutters, "I'm in love with you...Spen..Spencer Carlin..." My grin is passed my face and it's happiness that is radiating off of me. I felt so in peace, so safe, and I went into dream land almost instantly, and my dreams were of me and Ashley.

Now let's see what happens the morning after this big scene, will it be a good thing?


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't posted for so long, I've been busy and other things have taken the time up in my mind and days, it just wasn't good for when I write a story. My head has to be fullly there. So yeah, hope everyone had an awesome holiday and now to the reading.**

Ashley's POV

It's a new day and as I open my eyes, I feel the cold beside me. It was once warm, but I guess Spencer left me. Yesterday was too much and I actually thought we could move forward, guess I hoped for too much. I get out of my bed and go to the kitchen to get some Lucky Charms and do a little more moping while watching T.V on the couch. I walk out of my room and head onto the kitchen. The sight before me made me feel so many emotions- happy, in love, excited, curious, and turned on!

Miss Spencer Carlin was there on the stove, cooking. She had on my red booty shorts and my tight light blue tank top. A majority of her tan, kissable skin revealed. She's humming Down by Jay Sean as it plays on the ipod. I go up behind her and sing in her ear, she shudders from my breath and the tone of my voice, maybe I'm not the only one who's turned on. We continue to sing together, keeping in close proximity like how the song is. When it was over, she turns to me, and we hug. We stay like that for a few minutes and this wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. When we pull away, she motions me to sit at the table and I do her command. Spencer starts to bring out each dish she prepared for me and it looked delicious. It came in all sorts of varieties. Waffles and pancakes in different flavors, omelets, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, biscuits, fruit; she really went high and above for me.

So we dig in and I eat as much as I can because after yesterday's big boom, I need my strength in me again. We're in this comfortable silence, all you can hear is the clatter of knives and forks hitting the plates. We're both almost done eating breakfast and as I take a sip of coffee, Spencer suddenly pops a question to me. She places her right arm over my shoulders and out of nowhere she asked, "So, you wanna go out?" I nearly spitted out my coffee, this was so shocking damn it. "Well do you? Do want to go out on a date with me on Saturday night," she asked again. "Spence, don't ask me out if you're just feeling sorry for me after I told you all I did before," I said to her, my eyes casted toward my plate. I don't want her to pity me.

"Hey Ash, look at me," she demands from me. I do as told and she continues with what she's saying. "I wouldn't do that to you Ash. I'm asking you for a date because I want to be more than friends, I'm ready for us to start again." "Okay then," I reply, trying to play it cool. "Really?! So that's a yes," she questions. "YES! YES! A million times yes to you, Spence," I scream as I pull her in for a hug, yeah I can't act cool when I feel so ecstatic; my hopes and dreams are starting to come true. Everything's finally falling into place for me, for Spencer and I.

Spence had to leave after breakfast, she had work to go to. While she did that, I called Kyla to tell her of my fantastic news. "Hey Ky. Guess what, guess what! The best thing just happened to me," I informed her. "Really what?" So I filled her in, telling her everything that happened between Spencer and I from yesterday to this morning. "Aww that was so cute, it sounded like a scene from a romantic movie! So I bet you're really excited for the date. What are you guys going to do? More importantly what the hell are you going to where?" Kyla started ask. "Oh God you're right! I gotta go Ky, me have some thinking to do," I quickly says. "Tell Collin and Alexis I love them so very much and that I miss them dearly, oh and say Hi to Chase for me. I'll talk to you later," I speed out of my mouth and hang up the phone so that I could continue freaking out.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I called Spencer and told her that I would pick her up for our date tonight. You did hear that right? **OUR **date, We're going on a date!!!! After talking to her, I decide to make a few phone calls to a few people that will help me make Spencer and I's night extravagant. I've been waiting for something like this to happen to for years and now it's fulfilled. I'm dressed in blackish, grayish jeans, the galaxy blue vaseila vest from Guess by Marciano, and black high heels. I straightened my hair, light make up with some dark eyeliner, and I think I look smokin' hot!

I was on the web cam, talking to Kyla and asking for her opinion on how I look. "AUNT ASHWY," the twins screamed as they jumped onto the hotel bed, and were looking into the labtop screen blowing kisses to me. "Hey Twinnie Bears, how are my favorites doing on vacation," I ask them. "We are good but we wiss you. I wiss how you wood sing to wus before wedtime and mommy tries but she wheeely sucks," Alexis says right to the point. At least she doesn't lie, right? Kyla looks appalled as she responds," My voice does not suck, what are you talking about little Missy?" So she grabs her daughter and tickles her until Alexis admits that she has a awesome voice. Collin agrees to stop this little battle and as Kyla close her eyes while fist pumping her victory, they mouth to me, "She can't sing, but we love her anyways." I giggle and reply with," I feel the exact same way."

I give them a wink and I also decide to ask them for their opinion on my outfit. "You wook berry beautiful Aunt Ashwy," they compliment me sweetly. "Aww thanks babies, you think Aunt Spencer will like it?" "She won't wike it...," they start to say and I was also beginning to have a frowning pout on my face. "She'll lub it and you gwuys will hab a great time, later you gwuys will be datin', and then you''ll get married and we'll hab cousins," they tell me excitedly with their oh so cute kid accent. "Oooohhh, and you can't forget the kissing! Aunt Ashwy and Aunt Spenca sitwin in a twee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes lub, second comes marrage, then comes the baby in the baby carrwage," Alexis sings with Collin and my sister joining in. I laugh as a blush starts on my cheeks, that really is what I want with Spencer.

I can hear the hotel room door open and Chase is back with the food for his family, so right before we say goodbye they wish me luck with their fingers crossed, and I blow kisses and we say our I love you's. After that it was time to pick Spence up at her place and I wanted to be there right on the dot of six o' clock. I get there in no time and I don't knock on the door until it was exactly the time. When I did knock, I could hear running stomps from a few people, and I wonder what's going on. Madison opens the door with her hair blown, kinda messy, and she gives me a smile. I return it and I was motioned to come inside. I see Aiden in the living room and smiley like a girl who knows a secret. God, he's such a girl. Can't he just admit that's he's gay?

I stand because I was too nervous to sit, Madison and Aiden seem to be evaluating me. Raising my left eyebrow, I ask, "Um, why are you looking at me that way?" I didn't get a response immediately, instead Madison comes up to me, and gives me a warning. "You hurt her again, I **will **kick your ass. You probably think I can't, but trust me you're wrong there," she whispers, our faces close as she death glares me. Spencer comes to my rescue, demanding that Madison stops. Spence gives me an apologetic smile and I give her one right back that says, "It's fine. Don't worry about it.''

I take in her appearance and I was blown away. It was casual yet she made it formal, so beautiful. She was wearing a black glittery tank that was flow-y, really light grey shorts, and black high heels. Her blond hair was straighten but messed a bit to show some edge, she had some bracelets on her wrists, and I just loved the way she looked. She notices the way my eyes traveled her body and she looks down at herself, "Oh, if this isn't appropriate for where we're going I'm sorry. I wasn't sure what to wear, but I could go back and change into this purple dress if that's better," she stumbles out, afraid that I didn't like her outfit. I chuckle and walk closer to her. I take her left hand and whisper into her ear, "Don't you know by now that you could wear just about anything, and you'll still be the most breathtaking person to me." "I think you're mistaken, you're the one who will always be gorgeous. Inside and out," she flirts back to me. I feel my nose crinkle as I smile and she giggles and smiles along with me.

We leave her apartment, saying goodbye to Madison and Aiden. I open the door for her, "Aww thank you Ash. You're so sweet." I love being called sweet, especially when it's from her. I get to the driver's seat and take the blindfold out for her to wear. Spencer puts it on without question, she really does trust me. I start the car and it's smooth driving. One of my hands is on the gear shift, I then feel Spencer's cautious left hand on top of mine. She laces them together, we both shudder from the contact, and I can sense the happiness in the both of us.

* * *

Ashley's POV

I guided her until we reach to the top, this is our destination for this evening. I take the blindfold off of her and she sees where we are. "Ash...this is so...wow. It's very impressive and so romantic! You did this all for me," Spencer asked me still surprised. "Yeah it's all for you and only you." "I love it so much! Thank you, thank you," she whispers as she hugs me. You see, we're on top of a high building and our view of the ant looking people below, the birds and clouds above, and Spencer and I on top of the world. Lights are placed, candles lit, table set, and a whole top of the line kitchen installed over there.

"Well um, you said you wanted to see me cook so that's what I'm going to do. I'm gonna cook for you," I tell her. Her eyes shine and I know she's excited. So I go over to the hook that has my chef jacket hung there and I place it on me. I grab my name stitched in chef hat and I start to cook. I already had some appetizer whipped up so Spencer sat there chomping on the chips, homemade salsa dip, some calamari, and more, while music played in the background as I began to cook. I wanted to keep it simple and easy so Spence didn't have to wait so long for her meal. I decided to make chicken pasta for her.

Everything is going to start from scratch. The noodles were boiling in water, the chicken sprinkled with cheese, and the garlic bread was baking in the oven. So I was chopping the oregano and some tomatoes to add onto the sauce. As I was doing that, me and her were talking. "So how did you get into cooking because if I remember correctly, all you could cook before was cereal. The firemens didn't even want you to cook your frozen dinners because you would burn it each time," Spencer says, laughing her butt off. "Well, Collin and Alexis were born, me and Ky didn't want to buy fast food for them all the time, that's unhealthy. She didn't want to hire a chef, she wanted us to really cook for our family so we took classes. And how many times do I have to say this, I pressed the wrong button and it over cooked the food every single time, God," I dramatically yell. ''Now, now Ashley. Don't lie especially since you're in the kitchen. I don't think you want your pants on fire again," Spence counters back through her laughter.

I pout with my mad face on and Spence awws at me. "Oh Ash, don't get mad, I'm only jokin' with ya. Plus you can cook now so it's no big deal, kay," she asked me as she wrapped her arms around my waist, her front pressed in tightly against my back, and she lays a kiss on my cheek as I finished the last chops to the pasta sauce. My knees buckle, about to fall from the rushing impact that her tiny kiss sent to my cheek to my entire body. I didn't see that coming at all, but I'm so glad it did! She catches me before I hit the ground and puts me up right against the counter. "You okay, Ash?" "Yeah, just lost my balance," I reply, keeping my cool. Her face has on a knowing smirk and she knows the cause of my almost fall. Lady Gaga's Bad Romance was playing on the stereo, "Ooooohhhhh!!!! Spence put the volume higher please, this is my song," I cheer and she does my request.

When she went to put the volume louder, I turned to start my blushing with my head casted down, and I finished carving the thing I wanted to show Spencer. She walked towards me all smile-y and we're on the same page. The feeling of more than friends, the feeling of love is at the starting line of the air her and I breathe. I present the tomato rose to her and she gushes over how delicate and pretty it is. "Oh Ash! You made this?! It's so beautiful," she trails off as she stares into detail of the tomato petals, the art of it all. "Yes it is, but it's not even close to how beautiful you are. You're so much better," I said while our eyes connected. She is now the one who was blushing and she comes over and hugs me once more.

I want her to be with me forever. I want to love, cherish, appreciate, protect, and do all of those lovey things to her forever and always. Even when we die one day and in heaven it shall continue, our love will never end. I love having her in my arms. Her arms are around my shoulders, her head in my neck, I can hear her intake the lavender, cuddly scent that is me. My arms are encircled around her waist and I mimic her. I inhale the smell of vanilla, cinnamon, all that is warm and fuzzy that produces the addicting smell of Spencer Carlin. We stay like that until the oven alerts me of the food in the there.

Perfection! Now we can finally eat. She can see how great I am in the kitchen! I design the plates, making it all fancy. I put them on the dining table and went back to grab the red wine and the back up sodas and Spencer got the cups. It was like we were wifeys, setting the table, and to think we might be doing that in the future! We began eating and Spencer was moaning over how delicious her food was, honestly it kinda sounded she was having sex and I was getting horny. What!?! Can you blame me? I haven't had any in two years and I'm dying over here! "Oh my God Ash, this is really good! I think you and my dad should compete for who's the best cook because it's like a tie right now," she exclaims while having some bits of tomato sauce covered chicken in her mouth. We continue on with the eating and the talking, it was going down the path of a perfect date. I hope Spencer thought that too.

After dinner, it was time for dessert. There was a frozen yogurt machine and Spencer said she wanted to make cookies, and I'd do whatever she wanted. We had sugar cookie batter baking in the oven and once they were done, we decorated the cookies. Vanilla frosting in assorted colors, different types of sprinkles, it was like a kindergarten project around Christmas time. We were both focus on making the cookies all artsy and we were doing our own thing. I went and got Spencer's favorite doughnuts I had stashed away for this particular time because if I just left in her plain sight she wouldn't have eaten a real dinner. When I sneaked up behind her I saw some of her creations.

During the time she was frosting and sprinkling the cookies she had this love struck look on her face. It was like she was back in high school, the way she was with me. A smile plays on her lips, her mind in a daze, and she didn't see that I was looking at her cookies. One of them had a big red frosted heart with the letter A on the inside. Another one had a S and an A plused together, the heart is where it was inside of. It was so corny but oh so sweet, and it was definitely something Spence would do. "What do you have over here," I ask her. Her eyes go huge and tries to hide them from me, I decide to save her the embarrassment..for now, and we ate some of the cookies with swirled strawberry yogurt and chocolate doughnuts with rainbow sprinkles on the side.

When we were eating dessert, we sat on reclining loveseat, watching the sun go down and night time coming in. We laid there with a comfy large blanket covering us, gazing up at the stars that not many people get to see. We were silent, just enjoying each other's company. Sure, it's great to talk to her but it's also just her presence itself that can do so much to me. We're snuggling up and sometimes I really hate time. It goes so slow when you want it to go fast, but when you want a moment to last as long as it could, so much time has gone by, it feels like you only got a little spending time with the person you're with.

Unfortunately, the date had to end for the night. We got into my car and I drove her home. I walked her to her door and we got in one last conversation for the night. "I had a wonderful night, Ash. Thanks for going through all the trouble for our date," Spencer says. "It's not trouble. Whatever it takes to make you happy, it's worth it," I reply. She pulls me into a hug and murmurs in my neck, "You're such a sweetheart, I love that about you." I grin and tighten my hold on her. Getting out of the hug, we're only a couple inches away from each other, and our eyes lock and no one could break that.

I gaze into sparkly crystal blue that looks like the waters or the sky, her breathtaking eyes. She looks into my dark brown eyes and I think she inwardly melted. We smile and subtract the distance between us that feels like worlds away and we lean in simultaneously. We were about to do the thing that we both longed for, the thing we wanted and needed. We were centimeters away from doing the thing we haven't done in years. We're so close to finally lighting the fire of us as one again.

And we did just that. We kissed!!! Our lips met and that instant zing of the strongest connection ever possible is there. She has her hands on my neck and cheek, stroking softly as our lips began to move. One of my hands were on her waist, the other on her cheek. I felt completion. I feel whole. It's all official now and I still can't get my head to comprehend! We both have missed each other lips and our kiss was needy, sweet, firm, deep, and absolute love all mixed together.

Can you believe that one kiss made me feel all of that?! Even though it was just ten seconds long? Yeah it was about ten seconds long but it felt like minutes turning into hours, it was in slow motion for us. It was our first date, I don't think we were gonna get to have hot, steamy make outs already. I'm ecstatic with what I got though. And when we broke apart, Spencer whispered, "WOW" as her eyes came back to be with me. I chuckle slightly from her expression and she starts to blush, "Do you wanna do something again tomorrow," is what Spence asked me next. "YES, uh, we could watch all of your work like I said we should, if you wanna do that," I suggest. "I'd love that, so see you tomorrow?" "Most definitely," I say and she unlocks her door and goes inside.

I start to slowly walk back down to my car, when I hear Aiden and Madison squealing,"Oooohhhhhhh!!!!! You guys must've had a GREAT date! Aww look, Spencer is touching her lips from when her and Ashley kissed," they taunt her. "SHUT UP you guys! God you're so immature," she fake yells. I hear them burst out laughing then Spence gives the whole story of our date. I float right on back to my car and to my house. I copied her and called Kyla, telling her of the best night ever! I can't wait for tomorrow, I know that I'm gonna love it!


End file.
